Tum Dena Saath mera
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: A purely dareya story...Kya zindagi mein hum kuch bhi Kar ke apne ateet se bhaag sakte hai...Kya kissi Insaan Ko ek mauka milna chahiye badalne ka...Kya yeah duniya usse badalne degi...With little bit Abhirika...LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**So I am here wiyh a new story concept is different Daya is not a Cid officer while Shreya is...Their profession will be known later on as you will proceed with story...So lot of bak bak you are most welcome for this story...**

 _A young man in his 20's knock the door of big mansion... Somewhere he knows that no one is going to open there house door for him...A thief yes this is what he is...For his amazement door got opened a young girl...Same age of his is infront of him..._

 **Shreya:** Ji AAP kaun?

 _Daya looked at the girl she is the first person to address him with Ji as a respect..._

 **Daya:** Baahar Aandhi chal Rahi hai bahut zyada...Agar aapko theek Lage to kya main aapke Yahaan baahar baith Sakta hu...

 _He thought she will say no...Yes she will...She looks intelligent not like him...She will never going to accept him in her mansion's backyard...But yet he tried..._

 **Daya:** Koi baat nahi agar aapko sahi nahi lagta to main Chalta hu...

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi Aisa nahi hai...You are most welcome Papa humesha kehte hai ki zaroorat mand ki madad karni chahiye...AAP andar aayiye...

 _Daya entered he saw a backyard side of the mansion...There is little covering with roof...He goes and sits there...While Shreya moved forward but then she saw the young man is nowhere she got back and saw Daya adjusting himself inside the roof..._

 **Shreya:** Arre arre AAP Yahaan kahaan baith Gaye...Aayiye andar Chaliye...

 **Daya:** Andar AAP mujhe andar bulaayengi?

 _His question is right no one has accepted him as a guest so why did this young girl..._

 **Shreya:** Ji aapke kapde bheeg chuke hai andar aayiye aaj Yahaan araam Kar lijiye subah Nikal jaayiyega...

 **Daya** : Par main...

 **Shreya:** Pareshan mat hoyiye...

 _She took him inside...As Daya entered the mansion...He looked at the place this place is heaven for him...He hasn't seen such a big house in his entire life...How can he see...He is in juvenile centre when he was 15...And at the age of 18 he went to jail...And now after 7 years he is back in this world...Where no one wants him..._

 **Shreya** : Ramu Kaka...Bansi Kaka...

 _Two man came there...They are old in age...They looked towards Daya suspiciously...Daya looked towards the ground he is cursing himself for asking help to this girl..._

 **Shreya** : AAP dono Saab ji ke nahaane ke liye garam Paani Kar dijiye...Aur inke aaj yahan tumne ka bandobast Kar dijiyega...

 **Ramu Kaka:** Par didi ki jab bade Saab ji aayenge to...

 **Shreya:** Unhe hum samjhaa denge...Ramu Kaka...Bansi Kaka yeah humaare ghar ke mehmaan hai...Inhe koi pareshaani nahi honi chahiye...Ji aapka Naam...

Shreya asked to Daya...This was first time in 10 years someone asked his name...

 **Shreya:** Ji AAP...

 _Daya touched his cheek...Yes they were moist due to tears flowing from his eyes..._

 **Daya:** Vo maaf kijiyega main to bhool hi gayaa tha ki mera Naam bhi hai...

 _Shreya looked at him questioningly..._

 **Daya:** Ji Daya...Daya Naam hai mera.. **.**

 **Shreya:** Daya...Kaafi achaa Naam hai...Daya Ji AAP Kaka ke saath jaayiyega...Thori der mein khaana khaane milte hai...

 _Daya nods and he went...He listened the maids are cursing Shreya since she always asks other to stay while they have to listen the tantrums of base Saab ji...He got new clothes they were simple but very comfortable...After taking bath from so many days he came outside...He saw Shreya at one side of over big dining table..._

 **Shreya:** Arre Daya Ji achaa hua AAP AA Gaye...Humein lagaa aaj bhi hum akele hi khaana khaayenge...Aayiye baithiye...

 **Daya** : Ji nahi mujhe bhook nahi...

 **Shreya:** Baith jayiye na Daya Ji...Main Apne birthday pe akele nahi rehnaa chahti please...

 _Daya can't resist her...He sits at extreme end of the dining table and looked towards Shreya..._

 **Shreya:** Kya dekh rahe hai Daya Ji..

 **Daya:** Ji main vo AAP...Aapka Naam kya hai...

 **Shreya:** Shreya...

 **Daya:** Haaypiii birthhhh day...Shreya...

 _Shreya smiled and looked towards him..._

 **Daya:** Maaf kijiyega mujhe Hindi hi aati hai...

 **Shreya:** Nahi...Nahi aapke English mein wish karne pe main nahi hasi...AAP teesre Insaan jisne humein wish Kiya...Humaare bhaiya bhabhi ke Baad...

 **Daya:** Bhaiya bhabhi vo kahaan hai...

 **Shreya:** Ji vo Yahaan nahi rehte...Par humse pyaar karte hai...

 **Daya:** Ji aapko Darr nahi lagaa MATLAB...

 **Shreya:** Ji main ek Cid officer banne ki training Kar Rahi hu...So Darr ki koi baat nahi aur aapko dekh ke lagtaa nahi ki AAP kuch Aisa karenge...

 _Daya looked at her yes she is wrong he can do anything... Anything this is what he is...this is what world thinks of him..._

 **Daya:** AAP kitna saal ki hui.. **.**

 **Shreya:** I am 21 now...Chaliye ab hum sone chalte hai aapse milke achaa lagaa...

 _Shreya bid bye and within some seconds she goes from there...Ramu Kaka came and show Daya his room...He looked around there are several things that he can take...Yes then he will never have to care for money..._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya came to Daya's room after waiting for him for so many hours...She saw a page something is written on it.._ **.**

 **" Aapka shukriya humein Apne ghar mein panaah dene Ko...Maine aapke Yahaan se do chote se Bhagwan ki Murti uthaayi hai...Maaf kariyega aapko Dhoka dene ke liye humein...**

 **Daya"**

 _Shreya closed the letter and saw the two show pieces that are kept empty...She got to know that must be taken by Daya...A tear escape from her eyes for treatment of people to her..._

 **So I end this chapter here...I know you all will be angry for change of Daya Sir's character but every thing will be fine after two to three chapters...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for loving this story and giving it a chance…..Here is a new chapter…..I hope you all will like it….**

 _ **Daya is running over the street... While several guards are behind him...After few seconds he got caught and placed in same place...From where he took two show pieces two days ago...After few seconds the same young girl came from stairs...Daya thought that Shreya is going to report police now and he has to spend some more years there...**_

 **Ramu Kaka:** Didi lijiye AA Gaya yeah aadmi aapne ispe Bharosa Kiya aur dekhiye isne aapko hi Dhoka de diya...

 **Guard1:** Mam we have to call police right now...

 **Shreya:** Stop...I want to talk with him...Akele mein... Please AAP sab jaayiyega...

 _Everyone went outside but they were looking at her...So that Daya can't harm her..._

 **Shreya:** Aapko pataa pai aapko jail bhi ho Sakti hai jo aapne kiyaa hai uske liye...

 **Daya:** Jail jaane se Darr nahi lagta Baby ji...Jail se zyada khatarnaak bhi kuch hota hai...

 _Shreya looked at him...His eyes is filled with tears..._

 **Daya:** Jab bhook lagti hai na baby ji...to sirf roti ki tadap Hoti hai usse...Sirf roti...Aapko nahi samajh aayega...AAP kabhi bhooki nahi Rahi hai na...bhooki rehne ki kya tadap Hoti hai yeah AAP nahi samjhengi...Mujhe arrest karra dijiye baby ji Kam se Kam jail waale do roti to pooche hai...

 _Shreya listened to him silently and took a sigh..._

 **Shreya:** I am happy...Ki tum ek bure Insaan nahi ho...

 _Daya looked towards her...Yes she is the only one even knowing that he betrayed her still she says that he is not a bad person..._

 **Shreya:** Tumhaari dono Murti hum vaapis le aaye inn dukaano se...Unme se ek Humaari maa ki aakhri nishaani thi...Hum jaante hai koi chor aise nahi Banta uske peeche koi na koi kaaran hota hai...Inn dono murtiyon Ko bech ke jo paise tumne paaye hai unka galat istemaal mat karna...

 _Daya looked towards her it means...She is not going to snatch those money..._

 **Shreya:** Aur jo cheez tumhe nahi Milli koshish yeah honi chahiye vo dusro Ko mile...Agar tumhe roti na Milli to use kaabil Bano ki kissi aur Ko bhukka na Sona pade...Phir kissi Ko Dhoka may Dena nahi to ISS duniya mein koi kissi pe Bharosa nahi karega...

 _Shreya went and covered the room with curtains so that no one who is outside can view them...She held Daya's hand and moved to several rooms...Daya reluctantly just followed her...She opened the door..._

 **Shreya:** Bhaag jaao Yahaan se hum Yahaan sab sambhaale lenge...

 _Daya looked towards the young girl...Is she even know what she is doing?she is letting a criminal free..._

 **Shreya:** Dekh kya rahe ho bhaago...

 **Daya:** Baby ji AAP yeah Kyun Kar Rahi hai?

 _Daya asked even though he is not able to see at her eyes...For the first time he really feel that he is not a good person...He betrayed the only person who trust him at once..._

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki hum yeah Bharosa rakhna chaahta hai ki tum bure nahi ho na hi inn paiso Ka koi galat istemaal karoge... zindagi ke modh mein phir kabhi mille to him Apne ISS faisle pe dukhi nahi hona chahte...Humare birthday pe AAP mile the unn paiso Ko humara return gift maaniyega...Aur apna gift koi galat kaam nahi karenge vo waada Kar ke...

 _She forwards her hand before Daya can put his hand on it...Shreya pushed him so that no one can see him..._

 **8 years later...**

 _Time flews away...And it is known na time is strongest thing among all things in this world...Life changed as the time proceeds...Time can make a beggar to king and a king to beggar..._

 _A big mansion is seen...Lots of workers are there all were rushing and doing their work as fastly as they can...A young man in early 30's entered the house...He moved to a room..._

 **Person:** Lo ab tak so rahaa hai yeah...Daya...Daya...

 _Daya turned and looked at his buddy...Then he looked at table clock..._

 **Daya:** Oh shit...Mujhe pehle Kyun nahi uthaaya Abhijeet...Baby ji sapne mein thi to neend hi nahi khuli...

 **Abhijeet:** So aaj bhi AAP baby ji ke sapno mein khoye the...

 _And he gave him a mischievous smile...Daya throw cousion at his face..._

 **Daya:** Rehne de tu...Tujhe koi kaam nahi...Cid officer ho ke aisa kaam karta hai sharam nahi aati...

 **Abhijeet:** Aur tu 7 restaurant ka maalik hoke bhi...Sapne dekhta rehta uskaa kya...Ek saal pehle aapki services mein humein appoint kiyaa that tabse Naukar Banna diya hai tune mujhe...

 _Daya hugged Abhijeet from back..._

 **Daya:** I love you Abhijeet...

 _Abhijeet shrugged his shoulder..._

 **Abhijeet:** Ja ja Makhan mat lagaa...Hum late ho rahe hai vaise bhi aaj meri poori Cid team tujhse Milne waali hai...

 **Daya:** Milaana to aapko Taarikaa bhabhi ji se hi hai USS chakkar poori team Ko bulaa Liya...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Haan aur tu teri unn baby ji ke chakkar mein India ke koi Ameer Insaan ki ladki Ko choda tune...Par vo Milli nahi...

 **Daya:** Pata nahi kahaan hongi vo...Bas ek Baar unhe shukriya karna chahta hu...

 **Abhijeet:** Sirf shukriya hi...

 _And he start laughing..._

 **Daya:** Aur nahi to kya...Unne humein banaaya hai bas ek Baar mil jaaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Naam to yaad nahi mil jaaye...Kya likega baby ji Ko dhoondiye... taiyaar ho jaldi...Hum late ho jaayenge...

 _Daya went inside and got ready in his purple suit...He chooses the best tie and matching watch for his hand...His branded shoes and a brouche...Yes he is ready..._

 **Sunshine Restaurant**

 **Purvi:** Whoaaa what a beautiful restaurant it is Kyun Shreya...

 _A tough girl having small hair and perfectly fitted jeans and brown shirt is shown...By looking at her anyone can tell that she must has smiled years ago...And like all the other girls she has no interest in admiring this restaurant..._

 **Shreya:** Achaa hai...

 _And then she saw a series of chattering is started between Purvi Taarikaa jaywanti Ishita and Divya...Yes they were ready as they were here for a marriage...Their makeup said it all while Shreya came here in her bureau dress only..._

 **Divya:** Shreya mam AAP excited nahi ho Mr Dayanand se Milne Ko...

 **Ishita:** I have heard he is most dashing person in this world...

 **Jaywanti:** Ladkiyon ke crush...

 **Sachin:** Ladkiyan hi Kyun ladke bhi unse bahut jalte hai...

 **Nikhil:** Sunaa hai unhone poori training ki hai apni security ke liye...

 **Purvi:** Aur to aur Dil ke bhi bahut ache Insaan hai...

 _Shreya yawned listening to their boring talks...They were discussing about him as he is God...Arghhh she hate these type of discussion..._

 **Taarikaa:** Aur pataa hai Daya Ko training kisne di thi...

 **Pankaj:** Pataa hai pataa hai...Humaare Pyaare Abhijeet sir ne...

 **Freddy:** Tabhi to AAP itnaa khush ho...

 _Suddenly the girls start running towards the gate...All were saying that Daya has come...Our Cid team is not less they also rushes towards the gate..._

 **Shreya(pov):** I don't understand agar Mr Dayanand humse hi Milne AA rahe hai to bhaagna Kyun?

 _She got a call and walk towards different direction so that she can talk clearly..._

 **Abhijeet:** Hadd hai ladkiyaa tere peeche aati hai aur tu hai ki peeche ke raaste se aata hai jisse koi ladki dekh na le...

 **Daya:** Main soch rahaa that Abhijeet agar kabhi baby ji ne mujhe dekh liya to kya vo bhi mere peeche aise...Na na kahaan main ek maamuli SA chor aur kahaan vo...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya ab tu chor nahi hai...Aur yeah kya baat hai main kissi bhi ladki ki baat Karun teri gaadi baby ji mein hi rukti hai...Main Jaa rahaa hu front gate se team Ko dekhne tu pahuch...

 _Daya move forward and as he about to turn he got hit by someone...Her bag comes to floor...Daya bends down...He saw her...Yes she is here...She cutted down her hair but still she looks very beautiful...Even in this brown shirt and blue jeans..._

 **Daya:** I am sorry...

 **Shreya:** I am sorry I was in rush...have to go bye...

 _And within a second she is out of the door while Daya is just looking at her..._

 **Daya:** Baby ji yahaan…..

 **So I end this chapter here...Kaisa lagaa do review and tell me please...so what will happen when Daya past will haunt over his present and future...Is shreya will able to stop it...**

 **Keep loving Dareya**

 **Yours Ardhchaaya**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the new chapter for all of you...I am happy that you like this story I know it's a simple one...But story will get interesting as it will proceed forward...Thanks for reading and reviewing it..._

 **Some Days Later**

 **Daya:** Hello Abhijeet haan haan I will take care of it...And yes mujhe Taarikaa Bhabhi bahut achi lagi thi...Achaa ab mujhe kaam hai baad mein baat kartaa hu bye...

 _Daya cuts the call...His best buddy is always too worried about him...May be because of the prank calls he is getting from so many days...Or because of the man who attacked him yesterday...Now Daya has strict orders to have a personal bodyguard with himself otherwise Abhijeet is going to send a CID officer for his protection...Daya is going to his restaurant from shortest root...This place is not usual...Because no one actually went through it that's why even after Abhijeet's order he chooses this path..._

 **Daya:** Oh Shit...Yeah truck yahaan kisne rakh di...

 _He came out to find a school bus driver and a girl getting scolded by some goons. As he saw them they look very dangerous that's why he thought to call the local police he dialled their number. Just then he heard a voice._

 **Goon:** Kahaa na ladki just get out of here...Kyun inn bacho aur buddhe ke liye humse pangaa le rahi...

 **Girl:** Dekhiye yeah public road hai aap beech mein aise truck nahi rakh sakte...Aur jab Uncle aapse request kar rahe hai to aapko unki baat maan leni chahiye...

 _Daya turned as he heard her voice...Yes he must have heard her somewhere..._

 **Goon2:** Pravachan dena band kar...Aur jaa yahaan se...

 **Goon3:** Vaise bhi hum kissi abhlaa naari pe haath nahi uthaana chaahte...

 _Goon3 hit her at her head...And so she turns her head to his direction...Daya saw her face..._

 **Daya:** Baby ji?

 _Daya hide behind his car to dial the number..._

 **Shreya:** Maine kahaa na mere sir par mat maariye...Aur aap apni truck hataayiye yahaan se...

 **Goon2:** Hum kyun maane tumhaari baat...

 _And then he hit at her head once more...Daya move forward to help her when he saw Shreya slaps very hard to one of goon and he lie on ground...Even one of his teeth came out...Here at other side someone picked the call...While Daya is gulping due to fear..._

 **Daya:** Hello...

 **Police:** Yes aapne polie station mein call kiya what happen...

 _And then Daya saw Shreya hitting the goons one by one...With her each slap and thud Daya starts getting frightened...All the goons are badly injured...They were shouting due to pain...Daya cut the call but the Police Person has heard the pleading sound of goons..._

 **Shreya(while wiping her sweat** ): Aaj subah main warm up nahi kar paayi thi...Issliye tum mil gaye...Oh Mr chaabhi dijiye...

 _She took the key and drives the truck in corner..._

 **Shreya:** Bye bacho Bye Uncle...Bacho ko ache se chodhna...

 _Shreya move towards where Daya is standing...As Daya saw her he thought she is going to attack him..._

 **Daya:** Maine kuch nahi kiya...Maine sach mein kuch nahi kiya...

 _But Shreya passed him..._

 **Shreya:** Oh Bhaisahab...Oh 6 feet 2 inch...Apni gaadi hataayiye I have to go...

 _Daya turned and saw Shreya stairing at him..._

 **Daya:** Ji Baby Ji abhi kartaa hu...

 _And he ran to move his car...Shreya is about to start her scooty when she heard police van's siren...They came running to the spot...And saw the 10 goons lying there...As they went their and ask how this happen?Goons told them that Shreya attacked all of them at once...That's why Shreya and the goons are taken to police station..._

 **Shreya:** Ji main pichle 4 ghanto se yahaan hoon...Ek baj gaye hai I have to go...Vaise bhi galti inn aadmiyon ki hai yeah log apni gaadi nahi hatta rahe the...

 **Police:** Mam issliye aapne inhe maara...inme se teen ke 4 daant tode hai aapne...2 ke haathon mein fracture aa gayaa hai aur 2 ko 15 din ka bed rest bolaa hai...Aap akeli hi thi vahaan pe...

 _Shreya is about to say...When Daya entered there..._

 **Daya:** Ji nahi...

 _Shreya turned and saw the same person...As everyone saw Daya...All the goons as well as Police stands up but Shreya remain seated calmly and stick to her seat...Daya saw her and smiled...He advised other to sit...While goons start shouting that Shreya has attacked them..._

 **Daya:** Sir...

 **Police:** Don't call us Sir...Please Sir...Please...

 **Daya:** Dekhiye...Baby ji ne kuch nahi kiya...

 _Shreya looked at Daya with angry glare..._

 **Police:** Baby yeah aapki girlfriend hai...

 **Daya:** Nahi nahi I am sorry mera matlab hai Sir kya aapko lagtaa hai...Itni seedhi saadi si ladki itne ladko ko ek saath maar sakti hai...Does it make sense...Yeah sab jhooth bol rahe hai baby ji ne I mean inhone aisa kuch nahi kiya hai...

 _Shreya said nothing she just remain calm...While she got out easily due to Daya's pestering...As she starts getting out from office Daya's secratery speaks out..._

 **Secratery:** Don't you think you should thank boss...

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other...Shreya moved to his direction..._

 **Shreya:** Jhooth bolne ki kya zaroorat thi aapko...

 **Daya:** Vo...

 **Shreya:** Vo vo kya...Jhooth dhokaa hotaa hai...Aur kabhi kissi ko dhokaa denaa achaa nahi hotaa...

 **Secratery:** Kya keh rahi hai aap...

 _Shreya showed him her hand..._

 **Shreya:** Aapse baat nahi kar rahe hai hum inse kar rahe hai na...Aap chup rahiye...

 **Secratery:** Par...

 **Daya:** Rahul please...Ji aap boliye...

 **Shreya:** Kitne badhe insaan hai aap...Aapko shobha deta hai kissi ko dhoka dena...Apnaa kaam imaandaari se karnaa chaahiye na ki jhooth ka sahaara le ke...

 **Daya:** I am sorry baby ji...

 **Shreya:** Yeah baby ji kya hai...Call me mam...

 **Rahul:** Aap to hadd kar rahi hai jaanti bhi hai kisse baat kar rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Aap phir bole...Kahaa na chup rahiye...Vaise bhi Mam is a formal word...

 **Daya:** I am sorry mam...Agli baar se aisaa nahi hoga...

 **Shreya:** Honaa bhi nahi chahiye...Aur agli baar aisa kuch dekho to kud paro madad karne circus thore na jo dekh rahe ho...

 **Daya:** Sorry mam vo mujhe lagaa aap sambhaal lengi...

 **Shreya:** Vo to hum sambhaal lenge hi...Par itne hatte katte ho thora to faaydaa uthaao...

 **Daya:** I will try my best mam...

 **Shreya:** Late karra diyaa humein na...Time kitnaa keemti hotaa hai pataa bhi hai...

 **Daya:** Sorry mam...Main aapko kahin chod du...

 **Shreya:** Nahi hum chale jaayenge...

 _And she went from there...Rahul saw Daya looking at Shreya smilingly..._

 **Rahul:** Aap itnaa kyun has rahe hai...Pehli baar kissi ladki ne aapki itni bezzati ki hai...

 **Daya(smiled):** Jisse tum bezzati samajhte ho Rahul usse main izzat karne ki seekh samajhtaa hoon...Oh no Baby ji to chali gayi tumhaare chakkar mein unhe shukriya to kiyaa hi nahi...

 _Daya ran towards Shreya's scooty while she goes from there...He cursed himself...After some hours Daya got a call from Abhijeet..._

 **Abhijeet:** Koi bodyguard milaa...

 **Daya:** I don't need a bodyguard yaar main ladh saktaa hu...Aur tu faaltu mein pareshaan mat ho...

 **Abhijeet:** Pataa tha mujhe issliye aaj maine tere restaurant mein apni sabse kaabil lady officer bheji hai...

 **Daya:** Lady officer...No way...Uss din jab bureau ki ladkiyon se milaa tha kitnaa chipak rahi thi vo...

 **Abhijeet:** Don't worry wo aise nahi hai...She is too professional...Yaar samajh na jald hi main ACP ban jaaunga i will protect you then...Par abhi 2 mahino ke liye please...Maan jaa naa...Tujhe meri kasam please...

 **Daya:** Ok...

 _As Daya cut the call one of the worker come running to him..._

 **Worker:** Sir...Vo...Koi aaya hai...

 **Daya:** Ji unhe bhejiye...

 _Daya was in his room and then Shreya entered there...He turned..._

 **Shreya:** Inspector Shreya on your service Sir...

 **Daya:** Baby ji nahi I mean Mam aap

 **Shreya:** Tum…..Sorry Sir...I mean tum nahi aap...

 **Daya:** Aap yahaan kya kar rahi hai...

 _And then he remember the past when Shreya is telling him that she is training for CID officer he forgot that because at that time he even does'nt know what it means...Also he remembered her telling her name to him but he forgot that too..._

 **Shreya:** Tumhaari bodyguard...I mean aapki protection ke liye hu...Abhijeet Sir ne...

 **Daya:** No...No...Aap mera kaam...Nahi nahi...Kahaan aap kahaan main...Main abhi Abhijeet ko phone kartaa hu...I am sorry baby ji...Really sory baby ji...Meri wajah se aapko pareshaani hui...

 _And he dialled Abhijeet's number while Shreya is looking at him worriedly..._

 **Shreya:** Please aap na nahi kijiye I am sorry for my mistake...Subah ke liye...Mujhe nahi pataa tha aap itne ameer hai...

 **Daya:** Ji nahi aap mujhse maafi kyun maang rahi hai...Nahi nahi aapko shobha nahi deta...Galti meri hai...Aap...Mera kaam...Mujhe maaf kar dijiye...

 _Daya is about to call Abhijeet...But Shreya took phone from his hand and cut the call..._

 **Daya:** Ji...

 _Shreya take a deep breadth..._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe paiso ki bahut zaroorat hai please na mat kijiye...Ek aap hi hai jo meri madad kar sakte hai ki main kuch galat na karun...

 _Daya looked on Shreya...While she is looking at him with keen eyes so that he got ready for her stay..._

 **So I end this chapter here...I unite dareya finally...So are you excited to see that how Shreya will fight to save Daya Sir...To kaun hai jo Daya Sir pe hamla karna chahta hai soo many questions but answer is one...And you will get it as I got your reviews...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter for all of you….I hope you like it thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapters…...**

 _Daya is about to call Abhijeet...But Shreya took phone from his hand and cut the call..._

 **Daya:** Ji...

 _Shreya take a deep breadth..._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe paiso ki bahut zaroorat hai please na mat kijiye...Ek aap hi hai jo meri madad kar sakte hai ki main kuch galat na karun...

 _Daya looked on Shreya...While she is looking at him with keen eyes so that he got ready for her stay..._

 **Daya:** Paison ki zaroorat….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry agar aapko meri subah ki baat buri lagi ho to…..Par main majboor hoon…..Mera beta bahut beemar hai…..Uske ilaaj ke liye mujhe paise chahiye…Please please agar ho sake to….

 _Daya saw at her…He was shocked to know that she has a child….._

 **Daya:** Aapko jitney paise chahiye main dunga baby ji…..I mean mam…Par uske liye…..

 _Shreya jerked his hand…._

 **Shreya:** Oh Mr…..Kis baat ka ghamand hai tumhe…..Maana tumhaare naam pe bahut restaurant hai par main bhi koi bhikaari nahi hoon…..Tumse request kar rahi hoon kyun ki majboori hai….

 _But then she bits her tongue…..She does'nt know why she never able to control her anger?She take a deep breadth…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Sir….

 **Daya:** No….It's Ok…..

 _He feel embarrassed….._

 **Daya:** Agar aapka mann iss baat se bhartaa hai ki aap mere yahaan kaam kare to theek hai mam….Par phir bhi agar koi zaroorat ho to aap mujhe bataa sakti hai…..Main koi badlaa nahi poora kar rahaa…..Aapne jo mere liye kiyaa hai vo to koi kissi ke liye nahi kar sakta…..Aur main agar aapke aur aapke bete ke kaam aaun to mujhe bahut khushi hogi….

 _Shreya just looked at him…The door of his cabin get unlocked and there comes Rahul his secratery…._

 **Rahul:** Sir vo aapki new Bodyguard aa gayi?Tum?...Sir yeah ladki appoint ki hai Abhijeet Sir ne…..Yeah to…..

 **Daya(angrily):** Tameez se Rahul…..

 _Shreya looked at him questioningly…._

 **Rahul:** Sir par kya yeah aapko protect kar bhi paayengi?

 **Shreya:** Wanna Check….

 **Daya:** Nahi…..nahi baby ji…..I mean mam no need…..Yeah to pagal hai….

 **Shreya:** No….Kahin bhi kaam karne ke liye appoint hone se pehle we have to show ki hum uss kaam ke laayak hai yaa nahi….So Mr Rahul let's have arm wrestle(Panjaa lagaana) competition….

 _Rahul kept himself ready and in very next moment both Shreya and Rahul are seated next to each other while Daya is looking at them…._

 **Daya:** Rahul…..Agar baby ji ke I mean mam ko kuch huaa to tumhe to….

 _Rahul get scared…._

 **Shreya:** Pehle to aap shaant ho jaayiye Daya ji…..Yeah kya chot maarega mujhe….

 _Daya heard his name first time by Shreya…..He looked at her…..Yes no one tell her his name…..So from where she got?...It must be Abhijeet he thought…._

 **Rahul:** Aap giraayiye haath mam….

 **Shreya:** No you try….You can use your other hand too….

 **Rahul:** Uski zaroorat hi nahi padegi….

 _Rahul forces her hand…..But he could'nt her grip is too strong…..While Shreya is enjoying…..After 10 minutes…..Even after trying with two hands Rahul is not able to beet her…..Shreya bends Rahul's hand at table with a thud…._

 **Rahul:** Aaaaah!

 _He is pressing his hand badly…._

 **Shreya:** Do you want to check me more….

 _But the Rahul ran away….Shreya with her firm face turned to Daya…._

 **Shreya:** Kahaa tha na mujhse achi bodyguard nahi milegi aapko…..

 _Daya smiled and nodded….They got seated at the cabin….Daya is at sofa while Shreya is next to him…._

 **Shreya:** Vaise paiso ke saath are you going to give me free food too…

 _Daya looked at her…_

 **Shreya:** Achaa sorry…..Mujhe lagaa itne restaurant hai free mein khaana to tum….

 **Daya:** Aapko jo chahiye bataa dijiyega….Main dilwaa dunga….

 **Shreya:** Haan aur ek baat….Dekho main aapko protect kar rahi hoon….I am your bodyguard then mujhe humesha aapke saath rehnaa padega to mera beta….

 **Daya:** Main aapke rehne ka intzaam kar dunga aur aapke bete ko bhi koi problem nahi hogi mam don't worry….

 **Shreya:** Arre tum mujhe mam mat bolo yaar….(She bits her tongue)I mean aap mujhe Shreya bulaa sakte hai mera naam itnaa bhi gayaa guzraa nahi hai….

 **Daya(smiled):** Aap mujhe tum kar ke hi bulaayiye…..And I am comfortable to call you mam….

 **Shreya:** Log kya sochenge sab mujh pe hasenge ok…..Main tumhe Daya ji bulaati hoon na to call me Shreya ji…..Is it fine….

 _Daya think for while…._

 **Shreya:** Yes it is call me Shreya ji….

 **Daya:** Par baby ji….I am sorry mam….I am sorry Shreya ji….

 **Shreya:** Perfect….Main chalti hoon Daya ji Kaavy ko le ke aana hai….

 _Daya nodded…..While She went from there….Daya felt something strange…He really does'nt like the fact that Shreya has a child he went to his room and kept doing his work but his mind is going to that topic only….._

 **Daya:** Daya Daya…..Kya kar rahaa hai tu…..Tujhe to khush honaa chahiye ki Shreya ji ab tere paas hai….Unke bete ka ache se illaaj kar ke tu apne kiye ke liye unse maafi maang sakta hai aur…..Aur unki madad bhi kar sakta hai…..Par tu hai ki…..

 _Then he heard some voices from outside he looked through window….And saw a little boy may be Kaavy and Shreya coming to restaurant….._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma ab hum yahaan rahenge itne bade ghar mein….

 _Shreya picked her boy up and caress his cheek…._

 **Shreya:** Haan beta ab mumma aur Kaavy kuch samay ke liye yahaan rahenge….

 _Daya saw Shreya holding a stick and then he saw Kaavy's leg….He must have some problem in his legs…..It's very difficult for Shreya to hold bags as well as Kaavy…..Her expressions shows that but she controlled it…..Daya left his room and without listening to any worker sound came outside the garden area….He took Shreya's bag and stick…._

 **Shreya:** Aap kya kar rahe hai Daya ji….

 **Daya:** Ji…..Shreya Ji mere rehte aap sab uthaayengi achaa thore na lagtaa hai chaliye aayiye….

 **Kaavy:** Mumma who is this handsome man…..Your boyfriend….

 _Dareya looked at each other while both get embarrassed…._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy aap kahaan se seekhte ho yeah sab…..Yeah mere senior hai inhi ko protect karnaa hai mujhe say hello….

 **Kaavy:** Sorry…..Hello Uncle…..Nice to meet you….

 _Daya smiled looking at him…._

 **Daya:** Hello Beta….

 **Kaavy:** Vaise Uncle main sach mein mind nahi karunga agar aap mumma ko date karo to….

 **Shreya:** Kaavy main tumhe neeche phek dungi chup ho jaao….

 _As Dareya and Kaavy entered the restaurant…..All the people came running to their side…..Worker took luggage from his hand and even the customer start blabbering…._

 **Customer:** Kaisi ladki hai Daya Saahab se kaam karaa rahi hai….

 _Shreya said nothing and just moved to her room while Daya got busy with those people…..After one hour when Daya got free he came to chef…._

 **Daya:** Ji aap ek baar Shreya ji se pooch lijiye unhe kya khaana hai aur vo khaana banaake jaldi bhej dijiyega…..Unka bachaa bhukaa hoga….

 _Chef agreed while Worker felt something strange….Daya is going to his room when he heard some voice from Shreya's room…._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma pehle humaare paas bahut paise the na….To ab sab kahaan gaye….

 _Shreya stopped and looked towards a side…..While Daya is looking to her face trying to read her face….._

 **Shreya:** Tumse kisne kahaa humaare paas bahut paise the?

 **Kaavy:** I know…..Aapki purani album dekhi hai maine….Aur vo murtiyaan dekho kitni puraani aur mehangi lagti hai….

 _Kaavy showed the murti….Shreya got up and touched the murti's but one of them slipped with her hand…..But Daya caught it…_

 **Daya:** Kaavy sach mein yeah murtiyaan bahut keemti hai….

 _Daya gave it to Shreya…..He wished that she recognize him now…..But Shreya said nothing and took the Murti and placed them…._

 **Shreya:** Kuch kaam tha aapko Daya ji….

 **Daya:** Ji…..Nahi….Vo main bas guzar rahaa tha socha Kaavy ko good night bol dun….Aur uske Papa se bhi mil lun abhi tak aaye nahi….

 _Shreya looked at him her face having no expressions at all…._

 **Kaavy:** Mere Papa to 6 saal se aaj tak nahi aaye….Aapne dekhe hai kya mere Papa Uncle….

 _Daya looked at Kaavy and then to Shreya….He can feel that she is hurt…..But her expressions are still too sour…._

 **Daya:** I am sorry….

 **Shreya:** Aapko koi kaam nahi hai na Daya ji….To please meri personal life mein dakhal mat dijiye….Get out….

 _Daya looked at her…..She is angry really she is…..She even does'nt talk to him like this when he stole the pieces given by her mother…._

 **Shreya:** Sunaayi nahi diyaa aapko Get out….

 _Daya came out of her room….After sometime chef gave food to Shreya and Kaavy they had their dinner….While Daya kept thinking everything…He is seated outside at garden…..It's late night….Suddenly he feel a touch at his shoulder…..He turned only to find Kaavy there…._

 **Daya:** Kaavy beta aap….Aap yahaan kyun aaye….

 **Kaavy:** Sorry Uncle….Meri wajah se aapko daant padhi na…..Kaavy ko achaa nahi lag rahaa tha phir maine dekhaa aap yahaan ho to main aa gayaa….

 **Daya:** Kaavy mujhe kahaan daant padhi aap bekaar pareshaan huye…..Chalo nahi to mumma gussa karegi….

 **Kaavy:** Chalunga…..Par kya aap meri help karoge….

 **Daya:** Kaisi help….

 **Kaavy:** Kya aap mere Papa dhoond ke laaoge….

 _Daya said nothing just looked at the innocent boy….He took Kaavy at his arms and entered to the room…..He saw Shreya sleeping peacefully at bed…..She is smiling….._

 **Daya(pov):** Aisa kya huaa iss samay mein jo aapne muskraana chod diya Shreya ji….

 **So I end this chappy here I hope you like it…So what must be reason behind Sheya sadness…..Who is father of Kaavy?Who is going to attack Daya so many questions if you want answer you must review…..WAITING FOR YOU REVIEWS…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone here is new chapter for all of you…..I hope you all will like it thank you for your reviews and for reading this story….**

 **Dear Suhasini I am also a very big fan of Dareya…..I can't disclose the plot…..But I assure you this one is purely Dareya story there is no one between them…..Aur story se judi baaki hisse aapko usse padhte padhte samajh aayenge…Vaise agar aap ek aur baar ache se 1** **st** **chapter padhengi to you may get idea of entire plot…..Nahi to just wait I will sort out everything with each chapter…..Thanks for reading and reviewing my story…..**

 **After 20 days**

 _Daya is walking in the road in night...He felt someone must be following him...But as he turns he saw no one there...He ran to other direction in order to protect himself... Suddenly a hand captures him..._

 **Daya:** Aaaaah...

 _He was shocked to see the person..._

 **Daya:** Shreya Ji AAP...AAP Yahaan kya Kar Rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Kya Kar Rahi hu MATLAB...Meri duty...Tumhe protect karna...

 **Daya(holding his heart):** Aise...Meri to Jaan hi nikaal di thi aapne...

 **Shreya:** Mare tumhaare Dushman...Achaa yeah lo...

 _She gave him pepper spray..._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya hai...

 **Shreya(innocently):** Pepper spray...

 **Daya:** Shreya Ji mujhe ladhna aata hai main yeah le ke kaise ghumunga yeah to ladkiyaan...

 _Shreya puts her hand at waist..._

 **Shreya:** Daya Ji aapne kabhi kissi ladki Ko kissi ladke ki bodyguard dekha hai...

 _Daya lifts his head in no..._

 **Shreya:** To yeah kisne kahaa aapse ki pepper spray sirf ladkiyaan rakhti hai...

 _She puts it on Daya's coat pocket...While Daya looked at her..._

 _ **Aaahatein….**_

 _ **Bicchri Saanson Ki Hai,**_  
 _ **Yaade Teri Baandh Aankhon Mein Hai**_

 **Shreya:** Now perfect...Follow me...

 **Daya:** Ji...Chaliye...

 **Shreya:** Kya Chaliye maalik AAP hai ya main...

 _Daya looked at her..._

 **Shreya:** AAP bilkul Apne Naam ki tarah bhole aur seedhe...Kya Karun main aapka...

 _She puts her hand at his cheek..._

 ** _Tujjh Se Jooda Mann,_**  
 ** _Teri Yaadon Ki,_**  
 ** _Dhadkan Jagaayein Mujjhey,_**

 _Suddenly Daya got a message...He opened it..._

 **Shreya:** Kya message hai...

 _She saw a pic written kill in it with red blood...Daya closed it..._

 **Daya:** It's Ok Chaliye...

 _Suddenly his phone rings...Shreya took it before Daya can cut it..._

 _Shreya heard a bold voice "Baar Baar warnings Ko neglect Kar rahe ho na tum Daya...Jo hoga uske zimmedar ab tum khud hoge"_

 **Shreya:** Hello hello himmat kaise huyi teri...

 _But the call is cut..._

 **Shreya:** Kab se AA rahe hai aapko yeah call?

 **Daya:** Vo...Vo...

 **Shreya(angrily+shouting):** Kab se...

 **Daya:** Ek mahina ho gayaa hai...

 **Shreya:** Ek mahina...AAP...Pagal hai Daya Ji...Aaj se main aapko ek minute ke liye bhi nahi chodungi...Aur mujhe chod ke kahin bhi nahi jaayenge... It's an order...Samjhe AAP...

 _Daya listened to her unwillingly...While Smile when she is chattering something angrily to him..._

 ** _Aisi Khaamoshiyon Mein,_**  
 ** _Chhupe Dil Ke Nagmein,_**  
 ** _Sunauun Kisse…_**

 ** _Oo….More Saaiyaan,_**  
 ** _Raina Naa Bite Banne,_**  
 ** _Oo….More Saaiyaan,_**  
 ** _Naina Naa Rutthe Manne…._**

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Daya was doing his work when little Kaavy came to his room…..Both became very good friends in such a small time….._

 **Kaavy:** Hi dost….

 **Daya:** Hello Kaavy…..Aap itni subah yahaan….

 **Kaavy:** I need your help dost…..Karoge….

 **Daya:** Kya?

 **Kaavy:** Abhi Mumma aayengi mujhe daantne ho sake to mujhe bachaa lena….

 **Daya:** Tumhe to main bachaa lunga par uske baad tumhaari mumma se mujhe kaun bachaayega….

 _Kaavy put his hand at his head…._

 **Kaavy:** Dost aap bhi hadd karte hai Mumma aapka kaam karti hai…..Aapke under hai aur aap unse aise darte jaise koi bhoot se….

 **Daya:** Nahi main dartaa nahi hoon….

 **Kaavy:** Acha Kaavy se jhoot bolenge aap….

 **Daya:** Nahi main nahi dartaa aapki mumma se….

 _Suddenly Daya heard Shreya's voice…..And both Kaavy and Daya got startled they hide inside the table…..Shreya came there and saw them inside the table…..She also sat there….._

 **Shreya:** Aap dono kya kar rahe hai yahaan….

 _Both Kaavy and Daya gave her a very sweet smile…._

 **Kaavy:** Aap bolo aap bade ho na….

 **Daya(smilingly):** Vo main…..Main to ghadi shoond rahaa tha….

 **Shreya(angrily):** Mere teen tak ginne tak dono ke dono baahar aayiye nahi to…..

 _Both Kaavy and Daya came out of the table….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy doodh finish karo abhi…..Aur aap….

 **Daya:** Maine kuch nahi kiya sachi….

 **Shreya:** Pata hai mujhe aap ne kuch nahi kiyaa…..Mujhe to samajh nahi aata aap mein aur Kaavy mein antar kya hai…..Aap dono roz issi table ke neeche chupte hai…..Chalo Kaavy ka samajh aata hai usse doodh nahi peena hota aap kyun neeche chupte hai….

 _Daya start scratching his head and looks here and there…._

 **Shreya(angry and loud):** Daya Ji main kuch pooch rahi hu….

 **Kaavy:** Rehne do mumma…..Yeah na bol sakte….Yeah to aap ki awaaz se hi ghaayal ho jaate hai….Pata hai Uncle jab se aap aaye ho mujhe kabhi Papa ki yaad nahi aati…..Agar mere Papa hote tab bhi Mumma unhe aise hi daraaye rakhti….

 _Dareya looked at each other embarrassingly…._

 ** _Tere Hi Saayein Mein,_**  
 ** _Khawaabon Ki Baaho Mein,_**  
 ** _Aapni Kahani Leekhu,_**

 **Shreya:** Bahut bolte ho aap chalo Kaavy aapko Rahul Uncle school chod denge sambhal ke jaana….

 _Shreya let Kaavy go and came where Daya is standing…._

 **Shreya:** Humein kuch zaroori baat karni hai agar aap taiyaar ho gaye hai to chale….

 _Daya simply nodded…..They reach to the restaurant's food corner…..Shreya ordered the food and came to the seat….As the waiter come with so much food Daya looked at her…._

 **Daya:** Shreya Ji aap itnaa kuch khaayengi….

 _Shreya glared at him and then he smiled…._

 **Daya:** Kaise khaayengi….Aap itnaa thore na khaati hai….Itnaa khaati hoti to aur moti hoti….

 **Shreya(angry):** Daya Ji….Aap se kissi ne kabhi kahaa nahi…..Ki aap ka sense of humor zero hai….Yeah mera nahi aapka naashta hai aur aapke paas aadha ghanta hai poora ka poora breakfast khatam hona chahiye….

 **Daya:** Isse breakfast kehte hai…..Itna to main dinner mein bhi nahi khaata….

 _Shreya hits table with her fist and the entire place got displaced…..Daya hide his face inside table….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji kahaa na maine breakfast kijiye….

 **Daya:** Yes Mam….

 _And he start taking the food but due to fear he is not able to eat….Shreya took the spoon with his hand and feeds him…._

 **Daya:** Nahi aapko karne ki zaroorat….

 _Shreya show his to be silent and she feeds him…..While Daya is looking at her face lovingly…._

 ** _Hastein Huwein Pal Mein,_**  
 ** _Rote Huwein Pal Mein,_**  
 ** _Bas Teri Jubaani Bahoon,_**

 **Shreya:** Acha Daya ji yeah calls aur message ka kya chakkar hai….

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi par mujhe lagta hai ki koi hai jo mujhe humesha stalk karta rehtaa hai…..Even blackmail bhi kartaa hai…..Meri meeting hai I have to go….

 **Shreya:** Chaliye main bhi chalti hoon….

 **Daya:** Aap…..Aap kyun….

 **Shreya:** Kyun nahi 20 din se aapkke saath kaam kar rahi ho….No….Main kaam kahaan karti ho…..Aap mujhe kahi le hi nahi jaate…..Aisa lagtaa hai main picnic mein aayi hoon….No way ab main aapki ek nahi sunungi…..I will accompany you everywhere…..Even in toilet….

 **Daya:** Kyaaaaaaaaaa?

 **Shreya:** I was just joking…..Let's go….

 _Dareya came outside even Rahul accompany them….._

 **Rahul:** What will she do there Sir?

 **Daya:** I am thinking that too…..Par yeah sunti kahaan hai….

 **Rahul:** Yeah bhi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Ruko ruko….

 **Rahul:** Ab kya hua Miss….

 **Shreya:** First I have to check the car….Ho saktaa hai andar bomb ho….

 **Rahul(scared):** Oh haan haan jaao….

 _He handed over the key to Shreya as she is about to go…..Daya held her hand…..Shreya turned…._

 **Daya:** Main dekhtaa hu aapko kuch ho gayaa to….

 **Shreya:** To…..Mere naam pe jo 5 restaurants hai vo government ka hissa bann jaayengi…..Aap…..Aapko kuch samajh nahi aata I said go and stand there….

 _Daya went there and stand like a small boy…._

 **Rahul:** Sir mujhe to aap par taras aata hai….

 **Daya:** Kyun?

 **Rahul:** Sir aapki suntaa kaun hai…..Yahaan to sirf ek mam hai…..Shreya mam….

 **Daya:** Vo bhi hai….

 _Shreya checked the car and advised Daya and Rahul to come now…._

 **Daya:** Rahul car start karo….

 **Rahul:** Yes sir….

 **Shreya:** Kyun….Aaj main gaadi chalaaungi….

 **Rahul:** Mam humein zinda pahuchna hai please maan jaayiye….

 **Shreya:** Kya matlab hai tumhaara….

 **Daya:** Sorry sorry Shreya…..Rahul ka matlab kyun tum drive karo vo hai na…..

 **Shreya:** Par phir main kya karun….

 **Daya:** Tum mere saath peeche baitho kya pataa koi peeche se aa ke firing start kar de tumhe hona chahiye na meri protection ke liye….

 **Shreya:** Right….Main peeche baithungi aap ke saath….

 _Daya hand over the keys to Rahul and both Daya and Shreya seated backwards….Shreya is looking back side and ready with her gun all the time…..Daya is looking at her….The car stopped at Traffic light…..A person came there with a rose…._

 **Person:** Saab ji gulaab le lijiye na….

 **Daya:** Nahi chahiye…

 **Person:** Le lijiye apne liye na sahi apni biwi ke liye le lijiye kaafi hot hai vaise bhi….

 **Shreya:** Gulaab ke bache teri to…

 _Shreya starts fighting with the person while keeping her head outside of Daya's window…..She is almost on him…..As the light gets green…...Rahul starts the car….._

 ** _Aysa apnaa Nataa Kya Rishta Kahlaata,_**  
 ** _Bass Teri Bann Ke Rahoon…._**

 **Shreya:** Gaadi kyun chaalayi isko to….

 _And then she saw her position…..Her hands are at Daya's window…..While her face is just few inches away then Daya…..She can heard his breath…..Suddenly a turn cames…..Daya held her by shoulder….While both looked at each other…._

 ** _Oo….Morey Saaiyaan,_**  
 ** _Raina Naa Bitte Banne,_**

 _ **Oo….Morey Saaiyaan,**_  
 ** _Naina Naa Rutthe Manne…._**

 **Daya:** I am sorry….

 _Both got embarrassed and looked at different direction…..While Rahul looked at the couple through mirror and smile….._

 **At afternoon….**

 **Shreya:** Yes Sir everything is in control tiill now….

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya I really believe tumhaare rehte huye Daya ko kuch nahi hoga….

 **Shreya:** Don't worry Sir ab vo meri zimmedaari hai…..I will not let anything happen to him….

 **Abhijeet:** Thanks a lot….Achaa Daya hai vahaan usse phone dena….

 _Shreya passed the phone to Daya…._

 **Daya:** Haan Abhijeet….

 **Abhijeet:** Kya yaar tu to sudhar gayaa…..Apne liye shopping karne ko gayaa hai…..Wow good….

 **Daya:** Main nahi Abhijeet….Mujhe to yahaan laaya gayaa hai Shreya ji aur Kaavy dono mujhe laaye hai…..Beta emotional atyaachaar karta hai aur maa aankh hi dikha de vahi kaafi hai…..

 **Abhijeet(laughed):** Badhiyaa hai….VAise maine tujhe issliye call kiyaa hai kyun ki kal tu aur Shreya poore din humaare ghar mein hoge aakhir meri sagaai hai….

 **Daya:** Haan bhai pataa hai mujhe….Aa jaayenge hum subah jaldi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hum…..Ahaaa…..Lag rahaa jald hi ek aur sagaai hogi….

 **Daya(angry + shout):** Pagal ho gaye ho tum Abhijeet kya baat kar rahe ho Shreya ji ke liye….

 _Shreya looked at Daya's direction…..He never got angry too easily…He cut the call…._

 **Abhijeet:** Par maine to Shreya bola hi nahi tha….

 _Here Shreya and Kaavy came to his direction…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua sab theek hai….

 **Daya:** Ji Shreya Ji sab theek hai….Aapne sab le liya….

 _Shreya nodded…._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma bas ab aap icecream dilaa do….

 **Daya/Shreya:** Nahi Kaavy Doctor ne manna kiyaa hai na….

 _And then they looked at each other…._

 **Daya:** Kal khaana Kaavy…..Kal vaise bhi hum Abhijeet Uncle ke sagaai mein jaa rahe hai na….

 **Kaavy:** Mumma yeah sagaai kya hota hai….

 **Shreya:** Kaavy beta sagaai mein ladkaa ladki ek dusre ko angoothi pehnaate hai aur phir vo ek dusre ke liye reserve ho jaate hai…..

 **Kaavy:** Achaa….

 _Daya put his hand at Kaavy and took him in his arms…._

 **Daya:** Ab aapki jaankaari badh gayi ho to hum chale Kaavy….

 **Kaavy:** Bas ek sawaal aur…..Mumma aap ne kabhi angoothi kyun nahi pehnaa…Kya aap Papa ke liye reserved nahi ho…..

 _Shreya stopped in middle…._

 ** _Jab koi baat bigad jaaye_**  
 ** _Jab koi mushkil pad jaaye_**  
 ** _Tum dena saath mera o humnava_**

 **Kaavy:** Aapki shaadi nahi hui kya?

 _Daya looked at Shreya who is not in this world…._

 **Daya:** Kaavy beta…..Yeah sab puraane zamaane ki baat hai…..Aapki mumma to modern hai….Issliye vo yeah sab pasand nahi karti….Achaa vo dekho Mishti aapki friend jaao usse hello kar ke aao….

 ** _Ho chaandni jab tak raat_**  
 ** _Deta hai har koi saath_**

 _Kaavy went to say hello to Mishti….._

 **Shreya:** Thanks Daya ji….Aaj to aapne sambhaal liya…..Par aage kabhi…..

 _Daya puts his hand at hers….._

 ** _Tum magar andheron mein_**  
 ** _Na chhodna mera haath_**  
 ** _Na chhodna mera haath_**

 **Daya:** Humesha sambhaal lunga…..Don't worry….

 _Shreya looked at Daya and for very first time after so many years she smiled lightly…._

 ** _Na koi hai, na koi tha_**  
 ** _Zindagi mein tumhare siva_**  
 ** _Tum dena saath mera o humnava_**

 **So here I end the chapter I hope you like it…..Please do reviews…..**

 **So aage kya hoga kaun hai Kaavy ke Papa?Daya aur Shreya kya inhe kabhi ek dusre se pyaar bhi hoga?Aur aakhir kab tak Daya bachega…..Jaanne ke liye…..Please do Review…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I am here with new update I hope you will like it….Dear Suhasini I am not hurt with your words yaar not at all…..I hope at the end of chapter you will be happy and all of you will get surprised…..Thank you for all the precious reviews and also for reading my story….**

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Shreya getting Kaavy ready….While Daya came there…..She is in her favourite brown shirt and blue jeans…..Her hair are left open…..She is just formally dressed up….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy aap taiyaar kyun nahi hote…Lo yeah ab brouch lag gayaa…..It's perfect….

 _Shreya turns and saw Daya…..He is in Yellow Kurta with orange jacket and his pyjama is in cream colour…..Then she looked at Kaavy with same colour combination…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah aap dono ne kya kiya…..

Daya(innocent look): Humne kya kiya….

 **Shreya:** Aap dono kya matching matching khel rahe hai sir se leke paanv tak sab same hai….Achaa tabhi main sochun aap dono ko saath mein kapde kyun lene the…..Yeah kya same brouch bhi….Chalo Kaavy change karo…..

 _Kaavy hide behind Daya…._

 **Daya:** Rehan dijiye Shreya ji dekhiye na kitnaa sundar lagenge hum dono…..Change to aapko karnaa chahiye…..Hum sagaai mein jaa rahe jung ladhne thore na jaa rahe hai….

 _Shreya gave him angry look…._

 **Daya:** Nahi buri nahi hai yeah shirt aur jeans kitni achi hai sagaai ke hisaab se…..Kyun Kaavy sagaai mein aise hi to kapde pehante hai na….

 **Kaavy:** Mujhe kya pataa…..Par kal aapne hi to kahaa tha ki kal kam se kam Shreya ji ko brown shirt nahi pehanni chahiye roz vahi taang leti hai…..

 **Shreya:** Daya ji….Aapne aisa bola…..Main humesha brown shirt taang nahi leti hoon…..Main duty pe hoon aapki raksha karna mera pehla dharm hai…Ab main saari mein to super woman nahi bann sakti….

 **Daya:** Sorry Shreya ji…Aap…Aap dukhi mat hoyiye…..Aap to kuch bhi pehno ache hi lagte ho…..

 **Kaavy:** Daya Uncle mumma ko buttering nahi pasand hai….

 **Shreya:** Aap log jayiye main jaa rahi shamshaan ghaat…..

 _And Shreya went from there…._

Daya(scared): Yeah shamshaan ghaat kyun jaa rahi hai…Itnaa gussa ho gayi….

 **Kaavy:** Dhat…..Aapko itnaa bhi nahi pataa…Mumma beauty parlour gayi hai…..Aapki baat se gussa ho kar…Ab to…..Party mein sab sirf unhe dekhenge…..

 _Both Kaavy and Daya went in a same car…..In road Kaavy saw something and shouts…._

 **Kaavy:** Dost please please mujhe ek balloon dilaao na….Please….

 **Daya:** Beta humein late ho rahaa hai na….

 **Kaavy:** Please dost please….

 _Daya can't resist Kaavy and came outside to buy balloon….While Daya was playing Kaavy move to different side to catch his balloon when a car is about to him…..But a strong man save him….._

 **Daya:** Sorry bhaisahab theek hai na…..Vo sorry mera bacha galti se….

 **Person:** Bache paida kyun karte ho agar paalne nahi aate….

 _But as the person looked at Daya and recognize him…..He change his tone…._

 **Person:** Sir I am…..I am Manish Singhania…..I am sorry main vo…..

 **Daya:** No…..No it's Ok waise bhi aap ne mere bache ko bachaaya hai…..I am thankful to you…..

 **Kaavy:** Thank you Uncle…..Sorry mera dhyaan nahi tha agar mumma hoti to vo mera haath kabhi nahi chodti sorry….

 _Manish bends down and kissed at little boys cheek…._

 **Manish:** Apna khayaal rakhna beta….

 _Daya saw something at Manish's hand that caught his attention but reacts normally…..He took Kaavy and reaches to Abhijeet's house that is decorated to beautifully…..Soon everybody came…._

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise Daya dekh rahaa hai aaj mere bureau ki saari ladkiyaan kitna chamak ke aayi hai…..Sab tere liye…

 **Daya:** Yahi to chintaa hai…..

 **Jaywanti:** Daya Sir hello…..

 **Ishita:** Sir vo aaj na aap bahut ache lag rahe hai….

 **Divya:** Sir kitna achaa taste hai aapka this one suits you…

 _Little Kaavy is also standing beside Daya…He came to Abhijeet and start pulling his kurta he bends down….._

 **Kaavy:** Uncle kya mera kurta achaa nahi lag rahaa…Sab Dost ki hi kyun tareef kar rahe hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Beta buraa to main bhi nahi lag rahaa par kya kare humein dekhta kaun hai…..

 _Daya came running to Abhijeet…..He heard voice of anklet…He looked around and saw Shreya coming with Taarika…..She is wearing a red coloured saree with a judaa at her head…..A small bindi and very less makeup but still she look very gorgeous….._

 **Kaavy:** Daya Uncle…..Daya Uncle….

 _Daya looked at the little child…._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma ko aise ghurna band karo Machar chalaa jaayega….Mumma idhar aao….

 **Daya:** Kaavy vo main galti se…..Shreya ji ko mat bataana….

 _Shreya bends at Kaavy's level…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua….

 _Kaavy took a little kajal from her beautiful eyes and put a dot behind her neck…._

 **Kaavy:** Ab aapko Daya Uncle ki nazar nahi lagegi…..Kitnaa ghurte hai yeah aapko….

 _Shreya looked at Daya….Who is looking at ground due to emabarrassment….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy apne Daya Uncle se keh do…..Ghoor le jitnaa ghoorna hai…..Mujhe vishwas hai inki nazar mujhe lag hi nahi sakti…..

 _Shreya went from there…..While Daya kept looking at him…..The engagement ceremony started our beautiful Jodi exchanged the rings….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hush finally aap meri hui….

 _Everyone laughs…._

 **Daya:** Haan Bhabhi nahi hoti to yeah to marr hi jaata….

 **Taarika:** Arre aise kaise main hoon to mere Abhijeet…..

 **Shreya:** Ohooo mere Abhijeet….

 _And everyone laughs…._

 **Purvi:** Shreya Taarika ka abhi yeah haal hai to shaadi ke baad to yeah binaa Abhijeet ji ke reh hi nahi paayegi kyun….Aur bacho ke baad to bilkul bhi nahi….

 **Taarika:** Purvi….

 _Everyoone laughs…..While little Kaavy is looking at them…..He is missing his father…..He said nothing in whole party while others enjoy it.…Shreya looked for him everywhere…._

 **Shreya:** Daya Ji aapne Kaavy ko dekha kya?

 **Daya:** Abhi to yahi tha…..Ruko main dekhta hoon…..

 _Both start their search and then they saw two little legs inside the big table…..Daya signaled Shreya…..And both sits inside the table at two side of Kaavy….._

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhe pataa hai sagaai mein kitnaa achaa khaana banaa hai….

Shreya; Haan aur rasgulle vo to kitne tasty hai….

 **Kaavy:** Kaavy ko aap dono se baat nahi karni….

 **Shreya:** Kyun…..Kyun nahi karni baat…..

 **Kaavy:** Kaavy aap se kitni baar kahaa hai ki uske Papa kahaan hai kaise hai aap bataao aapne bataaya…..Kaavy ne dost se bhi help maangi but Dost ne bhi koi help nahi ki….

 _Shreya got silent….._

 **Daya:** Bas itni si baat…..Bataa dete hai Kaavy ko ki uske Papa kaise hai Shreya….

 _Daya came outside of table while Shreya and Kaavy also came outside…._

 **Daya:**

 **Chanda Ne Poocha Taaron Se** **  
** **Taaron Ne Poocha Hazaaron Se** **  
** **Sab Se Pyara Kaun Hai** **  
** **Papa Tere Papa** **  
** **Papa Tere Papa**

 _Kaavy start smiling while seeing Daya's funny moves…..Daya assure Shreya that everything will be fine…._

 **Shreya:**

 **Meethi Meethi Baaton Se Woh Sab Ko Hansata Hai** **  
** **Pyaari Adaaon Se Woh Dil Behlaata Hai** **  
** **Duniya Mein Aate Jaate Woh Pyaar Lutaata Hai**

 _Shreya cares Kaavy's cheek and hugged him while a tear slipped from her eyes….Daya came there and hugged Kaavy too…._

 **Daya:**

 **Saagar Ne Poocha Naiyya Se** **  
** **Naiyya Ne Poocha Khiwaiyya Se** **  
** **Sab Se Pyara Kaun Hai** **  
** **Papa Tere Papa** **  
** **Papa Tere Papa**

 _Kaavy hugged both Dareya tightly while the other people clapped for them…..Dareya kissed at Kaavy's cheek…._

 **Kaavy:** Mujhe to ek aur kiss chahiye….

 _Daya and Shreya bends down to kiss at his cheek but he ran away…..Both Dareya lips are just few centimeters away…..Shreya felt uneasy and got away…._

 **Kaavy:** Ullo banaaya badha mazza aaya….

 **Shreya:** Kaavy tumhe to….

 _But Daya held her hands and lifted his head in no…..Abhijeet observed them carefully…..But he said nothing and they continue enjoying the party….._

 **Daya:** Chalo Kaavy muh kholo….

 **Abhijeet:** Kaavy mazza aaya aapko?Kaisi lagi aapko Taarikaa ji….Hum dono saath mein ache to lagenge na…..

 **Kaavy:** Taarika Aunty to bahut achi hai par aap…..Koi nahi vo khush to mujhe kya…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kaavy ke bache…..

 _Little Kaavy chuckeled and hide behind Taarika….._

 **Taarika:** Mera pyaara Kaavy…..

 _Shreya saw the scene from above as she is helping the guests…She saw that the place where Daya is standing…..A huge chandelier is fixed which is about to fall…..She ran to that direction and before the rope through which it attach can detach Shreya held it…..Due to voices no one heard her clearly…..It is slipping from Shreya's hand…..Her hand starts getting hurt blood starts oozing from it….Daya heard some tinkling voice and saw upwards….._

 **Daya(shouts):** Shreya Ji….

 _And as everyone saw Shreya they soon gave space so that Chandelier can't hurt anyone…..Daya came running to upward side and detached the rope from her hand…The chandelier came to floor with huge voice…..Shreya held Daya's hand tightly and bury her face at his chest….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji ab sab theek hai….

 _Shreya saw her position and left his hand….._

 **Shreya:** Sorry vo meri wajah se aapka Kurta kharaab….

 **Daya:** Khoon…..Aapke haath se to khoon nikal rahaa hai…..

 _Without listening to her he took her in arms….._

 **Daya(shouts):** Koi Doctor ko bulaao….Shreya ji…Shreya Ji aapko kuch nahi hogaa….

 _And he ran to different room…..Soon everyone gathered…..Shreya is in Daya's arms…._

 **Daya:** Doctor kahaan hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Taarikaa ji hai na vo dressing kar dengi….Aur vaise bhi….

 **Kaavy:** Aur vaise bhi Mumma ke haath mein chot lagi hai paanv mein nahi aapne inhe godi mein kyun uthaaya….

 _Daya then saw that he has Shreya in his arms who is glaring at him with deadly eyes….Daya let her sit in bed…._

 **Daya:** Vo sorry Shreya ji….

 **Shreya:** Aap chup rahiye Daya ji nahi to….

 _Daya got scared and goes outside…..Taarika does Shreya's dressing…..While other girls start pulling Shreya's leg…._

 **Ishita:** Vaise mam aapko achaa to bahut lagaa hoga Daya sir ke….

 **Divya:** Sahi mein…..Main to yeah sapna roz….

 **Shreya:** Chup karo tum log…..Taarika aur Purvi tum dono bhi daant dikhaana band karo…..Yeah Daya ji bhi na….

 **Purvi:** Kya Daya JI bhi na mujhe to lagtaa hai Daya Sir tujhse pyaar karte hai…..Haay kitne dil tode hai tune pataa bhi hai….

 **Taarika:** Chup karo tum log…..Shreya inki baton mein dhyaan mat de…..Kya koi aise kissi ki madad nahi kar sakta har waqt pyaar hona zaroori hai….Ho gayi dressing chalo chalte hai….

 _After some time everyone left…..While Dareya went in same car with Kaavy…..Kaavy drifted to sleep…Daya is feling embarrassed due to the incident while Shreya is confused due to Purvi's talks….._

 **Daya:** Vo sorry Shreya ji…..Vo main….

 **Shreya:** Vo main kya aapko pataa hai aapne kya kiya….

 **Daya:** Haan maine aapko godi mein….

 **Shreya:** Dekhiya Daya Ji main meri duty kar rahi hoon…..Aur main na bahut professional hoon…..Na vo jhoomar aap pe girne waala hota na main vahaan jaati…..Koi pyaar vyaar nahi hai mujhe aapse…..Aur aap bhi na humein aise baahon mein mat lijiyega aur humein mat chedhna nahi to yahi kapde ki tarah aapko dhul denge hum…..

 **Daya:** Dekhiye…..dekhiye Shreya ji main aapko bilkul bhi nahi chedh rahaa tha…..Vo to mere liye paap hai aura apse pyaar na baba na yeah galti main nahi kar sakta…..

 _As Shreya heard it she got angry…._

 **Shreya:** Kyun…..Kyun nahi kar sakte aap humse pyaar?

 _Daya looked at her with confused expression…._

 **Shreya:** Aur kyun humein chedhna paap hai…..Aap bahut bure hai humein aapse baat nahi karni….

 _Dareya reached to restaurant…..Shreya does'nt talk to him…..He took Kaavy in his arms and placed at Shreya's bed….And starts going to his room…._

 **Shreya:** Daya Ji…

 _Daya turned…._

 **Shreya:** Aap bhi yahaan aa jaayiye….Aaj jo hua uske baad main aapko nahi chod sakti akele…..Aap kahein to main Kaavy ko Rahul ke saath chod ke aapke room mein aa jaaun….

 **Daya(scared):** Room mein?

 _Shreya hits at his shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Aapki rakshaa karne…..Kya sochte rehte hai aap?

 **Daya:** Nahi nahi main aa jaata hu yahi hi….Bas change kar lun….

 _Daya went to change…..As Daya reaches he saw Shreya putting the Murti with love and care…..She sat at sofa and looked at her loving child sleeping peacefully reciting same words…._

 **Kaavy:** I love you Papa….I love you Papa….

 _Daya came and sat beside her….Shreya wipes her tears….._

 **Shreya:** Arre Daya Ji aap…..Aap bed pe so jaayiye Kaavy ke saath main yahaan so jaaungi….

 _Daya said nothing just looked at her silently…._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Daya ji…..Vo aaj jo aapne party mein kiya…..Uske liye bhi jo kal aapne mall mein kiya…..Thank you so much…..Aap bahut ache hai…..Bahut hi ache….

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi Shreya ji….Par haan ek baat pataa hai…..Meri achaai ko aapne hi pehchaana hai….

 _Shreya looked at him and smile lightly…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aapko kuch bataana tha….

 _She took a deep breathe…._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy…Kaavy mera beta nahi hai….Vo…..

 **So I end this chapter now…..Hahaha I hope I should let you be in cliffhanger ab aap sochiye Kaavy ke mummy Papa kaun hai maine aapke liye easy kar diya….**

 **In next chapter we will know about Kaavy's parents and guess what Shreya will fall in love with Daya…..But Is Daya also going to fall for her…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next update I hope you like it…..Thanks for rading and reviewing the previous chapter…..**

 _Daya said nothing just looked at her silently…._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Daya ji…..Vo aaj jo aapne party mein kiya…..Uske liye bhi jo kal aapne mall mein kiya…..Thank you so much…..Aap bahut ache hai…..Bahut hi ache….

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi Shreya ji….Par haan ek baat pataa hai…..Meri achaai ko aapne hi pehchaana hai….

 _Shreya looked at him and smile lightly…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aapko kuch bataana tha….

 _She took a deep breathe…._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy…Kaavy mera beta nahi hai….Vo…..

 **Daya:** Kaavy aapka hi betaa hai…..Shreya ji….

 **Shreya:** Aap samajh nahi rahe main keh kya rahi hoon….

 _Daya put his hand at her hand…._

 **Daya:** Mujhe pataa hai Kaavy ko aapne janam nahi diya…Vo aapke bhaiya Bhabhi ka betaa hai…Ho sakta hai ki vo uske maa baap ho…..Par vo maa baap jinhone usse janam diyaa hai…Par ab Kaavy ki mumma bhi aur Papa bhi aap hai…..

 _Shreya looked at him shockingly…._

 **Shreya:** Aapko kaise pataa chalaa?

 **Daya(smiled):** Bas pataa hai…..

 **Shreya:** Shit…..Kitni stupid hun main CID mein to sabko pataa hai…..Abhijeet sir se pataa chal gayaa hoga…..To aapne mujhse kuch kahaa nahi…Kabhi poocha nahi ki maine aapse baat kyun chupaayi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji poochne ki zaroorat vahaan pe hoti hai jahaan pataa hota hai ki baat pataa nahi chalegi…..Jab binaa pooche har sawaal ka jawaab mil jaaye to kya zaroorat…Mujhe lagaa tha ki jab aapko sahi lagega aap khud bataa dengi…..

 **Shreya:** Aap itne ache kyun hai Daya ji…..

 **Daya:** Kyun ki main aapse milaa hoon….Main koi achaa insaan nahi hoon Shreya ji…Bas aapse milaa hoon issliye….

 _Shreya slid her hands at his shoulder and hugged him tightly…..While Daya feel the intense feeling…..His whole body is feeling current right now…..His cheeks become red…And a sweet smile crept…..Shreya got away from hug….._

 **Shreya:** Aapko kya hua?Aapke gaal….

 _She is about to touch his cheek…..While Daya covered himself…._

 **Daya:** Nahi nahi…..Shreya ji…..Vo main…..Main sone jaa rahaa hoon….

 **Shreya:** Haan to jaayiye….Bed pe soyiye….

 **Daya:** Nahi Shreya ji aap yahaan aur main vahaan raja babu bann ke…Nahi aap vahaan soyiye….

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…..Jaayiye na….

 **Daya:** Nahi aap jaayiye Shreya ji….

 **Shreya(angrily):** Main keh rahi hoon vahaan jaayiye aur so jaayiye nahi to itnaa maarungi na….

 _But before she complete her sentence Daya rushes towards the bed….._

 **Daya:** Mujhe to bahut hi neend aa rahi hai…..Good night….

 _He closed the lamp light and slept while hugging Kaavy….Shreya smile looking at him…She looked towards her hand and then Daya saying…._

" _Kaavy ki mumma aur Papa aap hi hai Shreya ji"….._

 **Shreya(pov):** Daya ji bhi na…Bahut cute hai….

 _And she drifted to sleep….._

 **NEXT MORNING….**

 _Daya felt someone is pulling his ears and then nose…..Something is must be happening to his face…..He throws his hand here and there…..And after few seconds he opened her eyes…Only to find Kaavy at his chest with his colours….._

 **Daya:** Kaavy kya kar rahaa hai?

 **Kaavy:** Kaavy drawing banna rahaa hai dost….

 _Daya looked towards his shirt and lower….And then at his hand…._

 **Daya:** Vo to mujhe dikh hi rahaa hai….Kitne baj rahe hai….

 _He looked towards the watch…._

 **Daya:** Oh no…..Kaavy 8 baj rahe hai…Tumhe school nahi jaana…..Abhi tak taiyaar bhi nahi huye…..Aur Shreya ji….

 _Shreya is nowhere to see….He came down and look for her through window…There he saw her with a man….._

 **Kaavy:** Dost…..Daya Uncle Mumma ke saath kaun hai…..Mere honewale Papa….

 **Daya:** Kaavy….Nahi vo tumhaare papa nahi hai…

 **Kaavy:** Chalo jo bhi hai inki wajah se school se chutti…..Mumma neeche hai…..Main taiyaar hi nahi honga to jaaunga kaise…..

 **Daya:** Beta agar aap school nahi gaye na…..To mumma mujhe maar daalegi…..Vaise hi mere saath khelne ke chakkar mein aap school nahi jaate…..Chalo pehle aap brush karo main Shreya ji…..Nahi rehne do baat karne do…..

 _Daya puts Kaavy at bathroom and handover him brush….._

 _He make Kaavy ready For School…..The only thing unusual is that Kaavy is looking at him with weird expression he felt that there is something at his face…..Finally he thought to see the mirror…._

 **Daya:** Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…..

 _Just then Shreya entered in room…..And saw Kaavy laughing nonstop….._

 **Daya:** Yeah Kaavy ne kya kiya?

 **Kaavy:** Drawing…..

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe hai aap dono…..Arre wah aaj Kaavy ko aapne taiyaar kiya Daya Ji….

 _But then he heard a voice of someone chuckling…..He turned and saw Shreya laughing at him uncontrollably…..Daya falls at her smile she is looking really very beautiful…..Kaavy held a black colour and rubbed it at his cheek…._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy beta aap kyun colour lagaa rahe ho…..

 **Kaavy:** Aap has jo rahe ho mumma…..Maine aapko aaj tak itnaa khush nahi dekha…..

 **Shreya(hugging Kaavy):** Mera pyaara bachaa…..

 **Daya:** Aapke bache ne kya kiyaa hai Shreya ji…..Yeah kaise chutega…..

 **Shreya:** Bas do minute Daya ji main Kaavy ko Rahul ke paas chod ke aati hu…..Aur phir aapki hajaamat karte hai…..

 _Shreya rushes and send Kaavy away…..She came back and saw Daya rubbing his cheek continuously….._

 **Shreya:** Itnaa tezz karenge to gaal chil jaayenge…..Rukiye…..

 _She took soap and rubbed it at her hand and then start rubbing at his cheek…..Daya is sitting at side…While Shreya is standing…..Shreya is looking at his face…..She is feeling uncomfortable…..Soon she got slipped and held his t-shirt tightly….She was admiring his face while he has his eyes closed…_

 **Daya:** Huaa Shreya ji….

 **Shreya:** Sorry haan…..Ho gayaa…..

 **After an hour….**

 _Daya and Shreya met in restaurant while Daya is tasting the food is correctly made or not…..Shreya is just following him…Soon they passed from the seat…An old woman start choking…..Shreya rushes to her and rubbed her hand at her backside while Daya gave her water…._

 **Daya:** Aap theek hai ab….

 **Shreya:** Agar zaroorat ho to I'll call doctor….

 **Aunty:** No…..No…..Mere pyaare bacho….

 _Daya and Shreya starts going…..When Aunty stopped them…._

 **Aunty:** Tumhaari shaadi ho gayi….

 **Shreya:** Ji Aunty ji?….

 **Aunty:** Yeah acha hua tum dono kitne pyaare lagte ho saath mein…..

 **Daya:** Aunty ji aisa kuch nahi hai yeah to…..Yeah kahaan main kahaan…..

 _Shreya looked at him angrily…._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji yeah kya hai…..Kya aap baar baar bolte rehte hai yeah kahaan main kahaan…..Main kya koi girri hui ladki hoon…..Ek chaata lagega na….

 **Daya:** Arre nahi Shreya ji mera matlab hai ki aap itni samajhdaar aur kahaan main…..Naasamajh main aapki buraayi nahi kar rahaa….

 _Shreya made a face…._

 **Aunty:** Arre beta aise apni girlfriend ko nahi chidhaate….

 **Daya:** Girlfriend?Nahi Aunty ji….

 _Shreya hugged his hand…._

 **Shreya:** Sahi pehchaana aapne Aunty ji…..Yeah jo mere vo hai na…..Kaafi sharmaate hai…..Issliye mujhe aise sab ke saamne….

 _Daya looked around the whole restaurant is listening to Shreya…._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap kya keh rahi hai?Sab sun rahe hai….

 **Shreya:** Sab to aapko bhi sunte hai Daya ji…..Jab aap har do minute mein aap kahaan main kahaan bolte hai…Meri kitni beizzati hoti hai andaaza hai aapko…Aunty ji yeah aadmi aisi baat kaise kar saktaa hai aap hi bataayiye kal raat….

 **Daya(nervously in high pitch):** Kal raat humaare beech mein kuch nahi hua tha hum bas ek saath ek kamre mein soye the…..

 _Shreya hits her head with hand and look around the all girl who is going to kill her….._

 **Aunty:** Achaa beta yeah hua tha,…..Aur….

 _Shreya held Daya's hand and dragged him outside…._

 **Daya:** Aah dard ho rahaa hai mujhe….

 **Shreya:** Aap pagal hai?Aapne andar kya bola pataa hai…

 **Daya:** Aap hi to bolne waali thi….

 _Shreya hits at his leg…._

 **Shreya:** Aapko kya lagta hai main sab ko yeah bolti ki hum saath mein soye hai…..Aapka dimaag khaali hai…..

 **Daya:** Main andar jaa ke sab ko samjhaa ke aata hoon….

 _Daya starts going inside while Shreya pulled him…..Her hand starts paining…._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaaah!

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya ji aap theek hai….

 **Shreya:** Yeah shayad kal ki wajah se….

 _Shreya saw a man trying to hit Daya from distance with bullet….But she is fast enough to took her spare gun and shoot him at his leg….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Ji andar jaayiye aur baahar mat nikaliyega…..Jab tak main na aaun….

 **Daya:** Par aap kahaan jaa rahi hai….Aapko kuch….

 **Shreya:** I'll manage Daya ji…..Go…..Aur baahr mat nikaliyega….

 _Within a blink of eye…Daya saw Shreya upto the next building top for catching the criminal while he came back to his restaurant…._

 **Rahul:** Sir…..Vo…..

 **Daya:** Kya hua Rahul…..

 **Rahul:** Sir….It's an emergency…..I think I should go….

 _Rahul tell something to Daya…..Which lead him to be shocked…._

 **Daya:** Chalo main bhi chaltaa hoon….

 **Rahul:** No Sir abhi abhi aap pe hamlaa hua hai…..Aur Shreya mam bhi nahi hai…..Main jaata hoon aap unke saath thori der mein aa jayiyega….

 **Daya:** It's ok Rahul I can save myself…Shreya ji ko main samjhaa dunga….Call the other bodyguards and lets go….

 _Shreya held the man and report him too Abhijeet and other members…..She is really confused about the entire conspiracy…..Only one thing is sure…..There is someone following them always…As she came back to restaurant….._

 **Shreya:** Hey mister…Daya ji kahaan hai….

 **Worker:** Mam…..Unhone note choda hai….

 _Shreya looked at the note…."There is an emergency…Please come at City hospital…Daya"…She rushes to the hospital…..And saw Daya standing at reception with Rahul and a doctor…._

 **Daya:** See jitney paise lage…..Please I want this operation to be successful…..Mere bete ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….

 _Shreya saw Kaavy lying at hospital's bed…._

 **Shreya:** Kaaavy…..

 _She rushes there…..But the nurse stopped her to see Kaavy…..Daya and Rahul came there…._

 **Rahul:** Shreya mam…..Kaavy ke school se call aaya tha…..Hum….

 _Shreya looked at Daya…..His hand has blood….._

 **Shreya(angrily):** Manna kiya tha maine aapko…..Ki baahar mat aayiyega…Kyun aaye aap?

 **Rahul:** Mam vo….

 **Shreya:** Please Rahul…..I know you are doing your duty but please…..(shouts)Manna kiya tha na maine aapko…..Aapko aaj kuch ho jaata to kya karte hum pataa hai aapko…..

 **Daya:** Par main Kaavy ko….

 **Shreya:** Kaavy mera beta hai…..Aapka nahi…..Aapke liye aap important hone chahiye…..Agar aapko ek kharoch bhi aayegi to…Meri mehnat ka kya hoga….

 _She starts crying badly…._

 **Shreya:** Meri hi galti hai…..Na main apni duty sambhaal sakti hoon na apne bache ko…..Aap bhi taqleef mein hai aur wahaan mera Kaavy….

 _Daya does'nt listened to her and pulled her in tight hug…..She tries to get out from his grip but fails….They remain outside of Kaavy's room…._

 **Doctor:** He is fine now…..Kuch samay baad aap mil lijiyega….

 _Shreya is crying…..Daya puts his hand at her shoulder….She looked towards him…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya ji…..Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa tha…..Main…..

 **Daya:** You are perfect Shreya ji…..Sach kahun maine aaj tak aap jaisa koi nahi dekha…..Apni duty aur apne bache dono ko aapne bahut umdaa tareeke se nibhaaya hai…..Main aapse waada kartaa hoon Kaavy ko baaki bacho ki tarah normal chalaane ki zimmedaari meri hai….

 _Shreya smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Daya ji….

 _Soon they entered to Kaavy's room…..Shreya hugged her son…._

 **Shreya;** Ab aap kaise ho Kaavy…..

 **Kaavy:** Main theek hun mumma….Daya Uncle aap bhi aaye ho…..

 **Shreya:** Aap Daya uncle se baat karo main juice le ke aati hoon…..

 _Shreya came outside and saw Daya and Kaavy there…..She is admiring them…..When Rahul came there….._

 **Rahul:** They look cute naa….

 **Shreya:** Haan….

 **Rahul:** Vaise aapki Jodi achi lagegi….

 **Shreya:** Aap kya keh rahe hai….

 **Rahul:** I know aap Daya Sir ko pasand karti hai…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi aisa nahi hai….

 _She blushed lightly…._

 **Shreya:** Jaao tum ab….

 _Shreya looked at Kaavy and Daya lovingly….._

 **Shreya(pov):** Bahut koshish ki inkaar ki lekin ab nahi I think I am in love…..Pehli baar koi hai jo mujhe samajh rahaa hai…..Koi hai jiske saath har pal khoobsurat lag rahaa hai…..I love you Daya Ji…..I love you so much….But kya aap mujhe apnaayenge…Meri har kami ke saath…..

 _From a distance a man is looking at Shreya…..And the scene inwards….._

 **Man:** Shreya…..Bahut ho gayaa…..Na tum ek achi maa ho na hi ek kaabil officer…Yeah main prove kar ke rahunga…..Apna beta main tumse vaapis ab le ke rahunga….

 **So I end this chapter here…..Please do review and tell me whether you like the story or not…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…Shreya will reveal the culprit behind Daya…..But is the case going to solve that easily?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all love and support for this story…Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it**

 **After few days**

 _Daya and little Kaavy are looking towards the Shreya…Yes she is smiling and actually in her own world…She kept saying absurd things and smile even there is nothing going on….._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma main Daya Uncle ke same dress pehnunga…..

 **Shreya:** Pehan lena….

 _Shreya said and went from there…She kept looking towards her face in dressing table….._

 **Shreya:** Oh no…..Oh no…..I have a pimple….Arggh kaise jaayega yeah….

 **Kaavy:** Daya Uncle meri mumma pagal ho gayi hai…We should consult a doctor…..

 **Daya:** Main bhi yahi soch rahaa hoon…Inhe aaj kal ho kya gaya hai…Suit…..Then bangles…Yeah zaroor pagla gayi hai…..

 **Kaavy:** Mujhe to lagta hai mumma ko pyaar ho gaya hai Daya Uncle….

 _Daya choked off….._

 **Daya:** Kya bol rahe ho Kaavy…Aisa kuch nahi hai…It's ok…Inki umar ki saari ladkiyaan aise hi taiyaar hoti hai…Iska matlab yeah thore na hai ki sab ko pyaar ho jaata hai…..

 **Kaavy:** Aap na bahut bhole ho Uncle…..Iss umar mein ladkiyaan pyaar mein hi itnaa pagal hoti hai…Aap nahi samjhenge…..Main to mission pe lag rahaa hoon…..

 **Daya:** Kaisa mission?

 **Kaavy:** Arre meri maa hai vo…..Maa…Mera koi farz banta hai yaa nahi…Aise hi kissi ko bhi thore na dunga…Ladke ko parakhna to padega na…..

 **Daya:** Ladka?Kya bol rahe ho tum…..

 _Kaavy went from there…..While Daya is just thinking about Kaavy's words….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Ji…Daya ji…..Aap sun kyun nahi rahe kab se awaaz de rahi hoon aapko….

 **Daya:** Vo…..Vo…..Sorry….

 **Shreya:** Daya Ji main kaisi lag rahi hoon….

 _Daya saw her head to toe…..She is in complete red combo…Red bangles…..Red chunni and then red suit….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap…Aaap laal lag rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** What?

 **Daya:** Wo I mean…..Aapne kya pehna hai Shreya ji…..Yeah sab bilkul bhi matching nahi lag rahaa…..

 _Shreya sits at sofa and starts taking out her bangles….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhse nahi hota yeah sab…..Huh…..Main bani hi nahi hoon aise taiyaar hone ko…..Saari ladkiyaan kaise taiyaar hoti hai aur ek main…..Huh…..Mujhe taiyaar hona bhi nahi aata….

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…..Aap kyun taiyaar ho rahi hai…Kyun itnaa taam jhaam…..Kahin Kaavy sach to nahi keh rahaa…Aapko sach mein kissi se pyaar to nahi ho gaya….

 _Shreya looked towards him and moved towards him…..She came towards him until there is no space between them….._

 **Shreya:** What do you think mujhe kissi se pyaar hai…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..Main…Vo mujhe kya pataa….

 **Shreya:** Kya tumhe kya lagta hai mujhse kissi ko pyaar ho bhi sakta hai…Ek bache ki maa…Plus a tough CID officer…Aur to aur my tomboy image….Sapne mein bhi mujhse kissi ko pyaar nahi hoga…..

 **Daya:** Kyun nahi hoga zaroor hoga…..Aakhir aap mein kami kya hai…Aapko to koi ek baar dekhte hi pyaar karne lagega…..

 _Shreya smiled listening this….._

 **Shreya:** Main change kar leti hoon…..I am best in my jeans only…..

 _She goes for the change…._

 **Daya(pov):** Aap dekhiyega Shreya ji main kitne ladke laata hoon jinhe sirf aapse pyaar hoga…..Shayad isse main apna ehsaan bhi poora kar sakoon…Aapko ek behtar pati aur Kaavy ko ek acha baap dilaa ke…

 **At Afternoon**

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much Taarika…Bas tum Kaavy ka khayaal rakhna main Daya Ji ke saath nikalti hoon meeting ke liye…..

 _Shreya cut the call and both Dareya with Rahul headed towards the hotel….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap bhi khamakha aayi main kaam kar leta na…..

 **Shreya(angrily):** Rahul apne so called boss se keh do…Ki mujhe salary milti hai inki care karne ki…..Aur mujhe yeah mera kaam ache se karne de…..

 **Rahul:** Sir vo….

 **Daya:** Sun liya maine…..Shreya ji aap mujhse bhi to bol sakti hai directly….

 **Shreya:** Rahul inse keh do…..Yeah sunte hai…..Kitni baar kahaa hai maine inhe ki baahar akele mat nikaliye main chalungi…Par nahi saahabjaade ke to kaan picnic mein hote hai…..

 **Rahul:** Yeah aapne sahi kahaa mam….

 **Daya:** Tum mere assistant ho ya Shreya ji ke….

 **Rahul:** Shreya mam ka….

 _And both Shreya and Rahul shared a high fi….They soon reached to the hotel for the meeting….._

 **Shreya:** Kiske saath meeting hai?

 **Rahul:** Mr Kishor Bhandari…..Ek bahut bade chef hai shehar mein inke bahut restaurants hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan par aaj kal yeah ghaate mein hai….

 **Daya:** Aap kyun inki itni study kar rahi hai?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki main encyclopedia ban rahi hoon…Sab ki jaankaari feed kar ke…..Aapko kuch samajh nahi aata hai to chup rahiye…..

 _As they reached to the main room…..A person stopped Shreya to go inside…._

 **Person:** Sorry mam…But bodyguards are not allowed…..

 **Daya:** Yeah meri bodyguard nahi hai…..She is family…..Chaliye Shreya ji…Maafi mango inse….

 _Shreya pinched at his hand…._

 **Daya:** Ouch….

 **Shreya(murmurs):** Kissi ne bola aapko apni jubaan kholiye…..Nahi na…..Jaayiye andar main yahi hoon…Agar kuch ajeeb lage to message me…..

 **Daya:** Par Shreya ji yahaan khatra ho sakta hai…..

 **Shreya(angrily):** jaayiye aap…..

 _Daya went inside…Shreya kept on following here and there…Suddenly she got struck with the man…._

 **Shreya:** Oh no I am sorry main uthaa deti hoon aapki file….

 _As she bends…..She saw a mark at his feet…..As she bends she moved his pants a little bit and saw the bullet's mark…Soon in the meeting inside…Daya and Mr Kishor Bhandari are discussing something when the man lied at the table due to tight slap….._

 **Kishor:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai…..

 _Shreya holding her gun firmly and pointing him directly….._

 **Shreya:** Badtameezi aapne dekhi kahaan hai?I said hands up…..Otherwise I will shoot you….

 _Soon Shreya saw the other assistant of Mr Kishor pointing their gun towards them….._

 **Kishor(evil smile):** Kya lagaa tumhe…..Daya ek CID officer ke saath aayega aur hum aise hi honge nihathe…..Mam aap apni gun rakh dijiye…Nahi to yahaan aapko kitni goliya lagengi aap gin bhi nahi paayengi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya Ji…..Shreya ji…Please chodiye inhe….

 _Shreya moved forward and placed her gun at Kishor's head….._

 **Shreya:** Tumhe kya lagta hai inn goliyon se darr jaaungi main…..Hum CID Officers apni jaan hatheli pe rakh ke chalte hai…Maut ke darr se kaafi badaa humaara apna desh hota hai…..Apne aadmiyon se keh goli neeche kare nahi to meri goli chal jaayegi…..

 **Kishor:** Maanna padega himmat bahut hai tum mein…..Maut saamne hai phir bhi darr nahi…..Goli neeche karo sab…..Par tumhe kya lagta hai Shreya iske baad bhi tum Daya ko yahaan se surakshit le jaa paaogi…Poore office mein naa jaane kitne log ayak e khoon ke pyaase hai…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah meri pareshaani hai ki Daya ji ko kaise le jaana hai…..Aap chinta na kare….

 _Shreya signals something to Rahul and within next moment the light is completely gone…..Daya felt that Shreya held his hand and took him from different side…..They headed through stairs…..While in mid Shreya stopped….._

 **Shreya:** Rahul…..Maine jaisa kahaa hai tum vo clips le ke Abhijeet Sir ke paas jaao iss side se…..Main Daya Ji ko dusri side se surakshit le jaaungi…..

 _Rahul headed to different side…..While Shreya and Daya sits for the some moments at the godown…They can hear the footsteps…..Daya got hit by the side pin there….._

 **Daya:** Aaah!

 _But Soon Shreya closed his mouth with her strong hands…..Her one hand is covering his mouth while other is placed behind his head…Her body is touching his body completely…..Daya held her from waist…..And as the footsteps fastens…Daya hide her by covering her face at his chest….Soon the people goes from there….._

 **Daya:** Shreya Ji…..Vo log gaye…..

 _Shreya saw her position she was hugging him tightly…_

 **Shreya:** Sorry Daya ji vo….

 _She is about to fall but Daya held her tightly from waist and pulls her at his side….Shreya's lips is brushed with Daya…Both felt embarrassed and moved behind….._

 **Shreya:** Thanks….Chaliye main aapko le chalti hoon…..

 _Shreya covered her feelings…While Daya is still getting the sensation of the kiss they had…Shreya moved from there they were at car….There was complete silence between them….._

 **Shreya:** I am happy that Kishor pakdaa gaya…..He is the same person jo aap pe itne samay se hamla karaa rahaa tha…Zaroor aapki badhti demand se tang aa ke usne aisa raasta pakda…Aap dariyega mat kanoon usse sakht se sakht sazza denga…Uss clip mein we have saved the entire videos…

 **Daya:** Ji…..Thanks…..Aap ko sab pe kab se shaq tha…..

 **Shreya:** Kuch dino se…Par koi mauka nahi mil raha tha…..Jaise pataa chalaa aapki meeting hai….Isse achaa mauka nahi mil sakta tha issliye haan kar di…Vaise bhi kitne din main aapke saath restaurant mein rehti…I miss bureau…..Finally kal se bureau life starts…..

 **Daya:** You mean ab aap…..I mean…Aap mujhe akela…..

 **Shreya:** Haan…..Aaj humara aakhiri din hai…I mean raat hai saath mein….

 _Daya felt bad after hearing her…He knows this time will come soon…..But this much soon he does'nt know…..They soon reached to restaurant…Shreya headed to her room…..She has sent Kaavy hence it's difficult for her to sleep….._

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahi hai tu Shreya…..It's good na…..Kya poori zindagi Daya ji ki bodyguard banegi…..Humara relationship tab hi aage jaayega na jab vo mujhe ek ladki ki tarah dekhe na ki ek CID Officer…..

 _Soon she heard the knock at his door…..She went and opened it…She saw Daya there….._

 **Daya:** Vo….

 **Shreya:** Boliye Daya ji….

 **Daya:** Kya main aaj raat ke liye yahaan ruk sakta hoon…..

 **Shreya:** What?

 **Daya:** I mean mujhe akele nahi rehna…Bas aaj aakhiri raat hum saath mein…..Sirf baat karenge…..Sirf…..

 _Shreya smiled at his antics…._

 **Shreya:** Aayiye Daya Ji….

 _Daya entered at her room…..They kept on discussing about Kaavy…Daya's life…Shreya's dream and many more…And does'nt know when the two drifted to sleep….._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Daya opened his eyes…..And saw Shreya putting her head at his shoulder…She is looking too cute…..Her smile is attracting him…He looked towards her lips and remind the incident of previous night…He touched his lips…..But with the jerk came out….._

 **Daya(pov):** Kya soch rahaa hai tu Daya,…..Shreya ji ke bahut ehsaan hai tujh pe…Aisa sochna bhi paap hai…..Nahi nahi….Yeah galat hai…I have to end this….End this…..

 **So I end this chapter now…..Next chapter…Daya's step to end his feelings and Shreya's past revealed entangled with Daya's identity…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

_Shreya made an irritated face…..It's more than an hour…And now it's more than enough for her to control by looking at both Kaavy and Daya…They were hugging each other and crying as if they will die if they will separate…._

 **Shreya:** Rahul inki Bidaai hote hote kitna der ho gaya hai…..

 **Rahul:** 1 ghanta hone hi waala hai….

 **Shreya:** Inn dono ki to…..Kaavy chalo time ho gaya hai…..

 _Kaavy wipes his tears and heads forward and then again looked at Daya…And they starts crying once more…._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji hum marne nahi jaa rahe apne ghar jaa rahe hai….Aap rona band karenge…Aur Kaavy tum….Yeah kya do minute mein Daya ji ko gale lagaa lete ho…Chalo ab…..

 **Kaavy:** Aapke seene mein dil hai bhi…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi patthar…Mera dil iron ka banna hai…Ab aap dono ne emotional dialogue maara na to…..

 **Daya:** To…Ek to aap jaa rahi hai…Upar se Kaavy ko le ke jaa rahi hai….Main roun bhi nahi kya?

 **Shreya:** Rahul Kaavy ko gaadi mein baithaao…Inse to main nipat lungi….Kya?Aap pagal hai?Aur yeah aansoo…..

 _Shreya move forward and wipes his tears…Daya felt uneasy with her touch and back off….His cheeks starts turning red due to blush….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah aapke gaalon ko kya ho jaata hai?Itne laal…..

 **Daya:** Nahi…Aap mat chuyiye mujhe…Nahi to aur laal ho jaayenge…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun?Aapko mujhse sharam aati hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi aisa nahi hai Shreya Ji…..

 **Shreya:** Dhat…Jhoote kahin ke…Chehre se saaf saaf jhalakta hai…Bas hoton pe nahi aata….

 _Daya turned while blushing…Shreya smiled looking at his antics….._

 **Daya:** Kya keh rahi hai aap Shreya ji?

 **Shreya:** Acha…Chodiye yeah…..Yeah lijiye…..

 _Daya looked towards the check he gave to her….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji yeah to aapki fees hai…..

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…..Hanste hasaate yeah ek mahina kaise kat gayaa pataa hi nahi chala….Zindagi ke sabse khoobsurat lamhe maine yahaan paaye hai…Kaavy ke ilaaj ke liye aap bade experts ko bulaa rahe hai…..Aur sabse badi baad ab muskuraane ke liye mujhe wajah ki zaroorat nahi….Itni khushiyan samet ke jaa rahi hoon….Yeah paise bahut kam padenge…..

 _She placed the cheque at the table….._

 **Daya:** Lekin aap ki zarooratein….

 **Shreya:** I will manage Daya ji…Vaise bhi meri naukari mujhe itnaa to de hi deti hai ki khushi se main apne bache ke saath reh sakoon…Chalti hoon bye…..

 _Shreya and Daya moved outside the restaurant…..As Shreya is about to sit at the car…She turned and saw Rahul and the other team there…She waved her hand to all of them…And hugged Daya tightly…Daya was shocked with her sudden act….He saw Kaavy showing him the thumbs up sign….Before Daya can captures her…She left him….._

 **Shreya:** Vaise I have advice for you…..

 **Daya:** Kya?

 **Shreya:** Ghar khareed lijiye ek acha sa…..Mujhe nahi lagta shaadi ke baad main yahaan reh sakungi…..

 **Daya:** Ji Shreya ji….What?

 _Shreya winked at him….._

 **Shreya:** I mean aapki patni…..Aur haan….Gaal sambhaal lijiye zyada laal huye to log galat samjhenge…..

 _Shreya bids him bye and head towards her house….._

 **Daya:** Hello Abhijeet…..So kaise ho tum?Milaa saboot…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kaisa saboot…..Vo saari clips to khaali hai…Aur yeah Shreya phone kyun nahi uthaa rahi?Kahaan hai yeah…..

 **Daya:** Unka to phone kharaab ho gayaa tha subah…..Par tumhaari hi bheji car se abhi abhi vo aur Kaavy nikle hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** What nonsense?Maine kaun si car bheji…..

 **Daya:** Abhi to black colour ki car aayi thi…..

 **Abhijeet:** I think Kishore ka plan hai yeah….Shit….Kahin Shreya aur Kaavy ko kuch ho na jaaye…..Main abhi apni team bhejta hoon kahaan hai vo dono…..

 _Daya got panicked…He is feeling too bad just because of his safety….Today Shreya and Kaavy are at risk….He headed outwards and saw Rahul looking at the road…_

 **Rahul:** Yeah to petrol hai…Kitna saara petrol leak kar rahaa tha car se…Oh shit…..

 _Rahul turned and saw Daya looking towards him….._

 **Rahul:** Sir vo…Shreya mam aur Kaavy….Jis car se gaye hai uska petrol leak kar rahaa hai…Kahin unhe kuch ho na jaaye…..

 _Shreya and Kaavy are at car…..Kaavy is enjoying his ride and looking towards outside through window….He is playing with wind…_

 **Shreya:** Kaavy beta haath andar karo…..Aise nahi karte na…..

 **Kaavy:** Mumma…Aap Kaavy ko kyun daantte ho…Agar aap mujhe zyada daantoge to main aap ko chod ke chala jaaunga…..

 **Shreya:** Acha…Aur aap mujhe chod ke kahaan jaayenge…

 **Kaavy:** Daya Uncle ke paas…Vo mujhe bilkul nahi daantte aur bahut pyaar karte hai…Mumma agar mere Papa hote to vo bhi hero ki tarah mujhe bachaate….Mujhe gale lagaate…Aur bahut pyaar karte na…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavy aapke Papa hai…Aur vo sach mein aapse bahut pyaar karte hai…

 _Shreya and Kaavy are engrossed in their talks when they saw the driver jumped from the car….._

 **Kaavy(scared):** Mummaaaaa….

 _Shreya looked at the backside and saw the driver waving hands to you….._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma hum mar jaayenge….

 _Shreya hugged the little child and headed to the driving side…She tries to apply the brake…But it is failed…She saw Kaavy scared and looking here and there…_

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi hua bacha…Mumma car chalaa rahi hai na…

 _Shreya controlled the car and starts heading in front…She is too scared for the moment but controlled herself for Kaavy's sake….Suddenly she heard a voice…As she looked at the side….She saw Daya and Rahul at a car with some bodyguards….._

 **Daya:** Shreya Ji sambhaal ke…Hum yahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…Daya ji….Car ke brake fail ho gaye hai…Car mere control mein nahi aayegi….Daya ji Kaavy….Mere bache ko bachaa lijiye…

 **Daya:** Don't worry Shreya ji…Aap shaant ho jaayiye main dekhta hoon…..

 _Daya signaled to the bodyguard…And one of them jumped at the car's gate and took Kaavy in his arms….He jumped from the car saving Kaavy at his arms…..Shreya took a sigh of relief…._

 **Rahul:** Daya Sir…Aage khaayi hai….Agar Shreya mam car se nahi kudi to jaan bhi jaa sakti hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…Shreya ji….Jump…..Jump…

 _Shreya looked towards him and with all the guts she had…She jumped out of the car….Rahul applied the brake at the moment….As Shreya fall at his side…Daya opened the gate and rushed to met her…Daya without thinking anything hugged her tightly…_

 **Daya:** Aap theek hai?Aapko kuch hua to nahi…Main to darr gayaa tha….Mujhe lagaa maine aapko humesha ke liye kho diya…

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah Daya ji aaaaah…Kya kar rahe hai aap?

 _Daya remove from hug and looked at her….._

 **Shreya:** Car se to bach gayi lekin aap mujhe aise gale lagaayenge to saans na lene kaaran mar jaaungi main…..Hatiye…

 _Shreya pushed him at side….._

 **Daya:** Kaavy sahi kehta hai aap mein emotions hai hi nahi…

 **Shreya(Acting):** Daya Ji thank you so much aapne meri jaan bachaayi…Aaj se aap mere praan daata hai…..Meri zindagi bachaa ke aapne jo kiya hai…..

 **Daya:** Rehne dijiye saaf saaf pataa chal raha hai naatak kar rahi aap…Bachaana hi nahi chahiye tha…

 **Shreya:** Ab to galti ho gayi aapse….Agli baar kissi emotion waale insaan ko bachaayiyega….

 _Soon Shreya,Daya and the CID team met Daya's restaurant….Taarika applied ointment at Shreya's forehead….._

 **Taarika:** Thank god tum theek ho…..Main to darr hi gayi thi Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Main to theek hoon lekin Kishore ke bache ko ab main theek rehne nahi dungi…Aaj uski wajah se mere bete ki jaan khatre mein thi…..

 **Taarika:** No way Shreya…Tu kuch nahi karegi…Koi zaroorat nahi hai pange lene ki…Tere upar sirf teri nahi Kaavy ki bhi zimmedaari hai….Abhijeet tum iss mission ke liye kissi aur ko lagaao…..

 _Everyone looked at the scared Kaavy's face…He is hugging Daya tightly and sleeping at his lap….While Daya is kissing at his cheeks…_

 **Abhijeet:** Main bhi yahi soch rahaa hoon Taarika ji…..Aaj agar Kaavy ko kuch ho jaata to main zindagi bhar apne aap ko maaf nahi kar paata…..

 **Shreya:** Aap log kya bakwas kar rahe hai…..Kaavy darra hai lekin iska matlab yeah to nahi ki hum apna mission bhool jaaye…..Aur aapko kya lagta hai main yeah mission chod dungi phir Kishore bhi chod dega mujhe…Usne dekh liya hai mujhe Daya ji ke saath…Ab main uski dushman hoon…

 _Daya came there he let Kaavy slept at sofa….._

 **Daya:** Sahi keh rahi hai Shreya ji…..Kishore ab Shreya ji ko nahi chodega…Humein Kaavy ko surakshit jagah pe bhejna hoga…

 **Shreya:** Haan aur tab tak main…Daya ji ke saath reh ke iss case ke end tak pahuchungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Theek hai…Taarika tum Kaavy ko kuch din ke liye apne ghar pe rakho…..Shreya inn dino tum Kaavy se nahi milogi even usse contact bhi nahi karogi…..

 **Taarika:** Par kya yahaan rehna sahi rahega…..I mean Shreya ka plan hundred percent sahi tha…Phir bhi Rahul ki laayi clips delete kar di gayi…..Ho na ho Daya ka dushman yahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aap sahi keh rahi hai Dr Taarika…..Daya ji mere saath mere ghar pe rahenge…Tab tak jab tak sab theek nahi ho jaata…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main bhi apne kuch log Kishore ke peeche lagaata hoon…..

 _At afternoon Shreya bid bye to Kaavy….She and Daya moved to her house….As they entered Daya saw the 2 room bed room….The house is too small….It's even not upto Daya's one room at the restaurant….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya ji mera ghar bahut chota hai…I hope aap adjust kar paaye…..

 **Daya:** Aapke ghar se zindagi ki sabse badi seekh le kar niklaa tha…Aur vo seekh bahut badi thi shayad duniya ke kissi ghar mein samet na paaye….I can adjust here don't worry…..

 _Daya entered to a room and starts adjusting his things…While Shreya worked at the kitchen…As Daya is putting his things…He saw a scrap book…The scrap book is torn badly entitle as "Help"…Daya opened the book and saw the pic of various people…As he turned the next page…Shreya entered in room…_

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…..Aapne samaan rakh liyaa…

 _She saw from the mirror the page having a pic….She ran and snatched the scrap book from his hand…_

 **Shreya:** Daya ji this is personal…..

 **Daya:** Oh I am sorry main to vo baahar likha tha na HELP!HELP!….To out of curiosity I am sorry…..

 **Shreya:** It's ok…..

 _Shreya took the scrap book and head outward….And took a sigh of relief…_

 **Shreya:** Agar aaj Daya ji isse dekh lete to Qayamat aa jaati…Main kya jawaab deti unhe…..

 **So I end this chappy here…Next chapter will deal with Shreya's fighting with Kishore…But is it going to easy for her?Or her past will now rule her present and destroy her future…Also Daya will know a shocking truth about Shreya…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey DAS FAN first of all I want to apologize for my message at important note in bye…At that day I was really tensed that's why acted like this…..I will surely go through your plots….But will post it as I will end the entire story typing and yeah I loved the first plot…If you don't mind you can give me idea of other two then I will decide on which I have to write first…Keep reading and reviewing my stories…..**

 **So here is the new chapter I hope you all will like it…..Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing the story…**

 _Shreya looked at Daya engrossed in his work….She is really getting bored….Whole day long she has to be with him for his protection but god knows what study he does in his phone….._

 **Shreya(angrily):** Daya ji hum aapke liye nazar band huye hai…Aur aap kahaan lage rehte hai din bhar…Karte kya hai aap iss phone mein…..

 _Shreya snatched his phone and sits at sofa…_

 **Daya:** Shreya ji nahi….No Shreya ji…It's personal…..

 **Shreya:** Dating app…..Aap dating app pe hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji main manna kar rahaa hoon na…..

 **Shreya:** Tabhi main sochun din bhar aapko samay kyun nahi milta kissi aur ke liye…So aap date kar rahe kisse….Let me check…

 _Shreya is abput to check…..When Daya tries to take the mobile…While Shreya headed her hands at backside…Daya loosed his balance and falls at her…Dareya are too closed to each other….Daya can felt Shreya's heavy breathe….His cheeks turned red and as he felt uncomfortable…He tries to get up…But his chain got stuck with Shreya's…He got back and falls at her….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaah!

 **Daya:** Vo chain…Main nikaal deta hoon…..

 _Daya raised his hands…But saw where he is about to touch her he backed off his hands….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji chain nikaaliye kya kar rahe hai aap…Chadhe rahenge kya mujh pe…..

 **Daya:** Sorry…Sorry vo main…..

 _Daya with all his strength finally let the two chain free…His hand brushed at Shreya's neck slightly…And due to blush he got up and sat at the sofa….._

 **Shreya:** Haay meri chandramukhi nazar na lag jaaye kissi ki…..

 _Daya looked at Shreya…She loved to tease him specially when he turned all red…He blushed and said nothing…Shreya found the time advantageous opened his dating app….._

 **Shreya:** Isme to saare ladke hai…..

 _Shreya looked at the name….._

 **Shreya:** Shreya Singhania…..Aap mere naam se date kar rahe hai…..

 _Daya's eyes got opened due to shock…..And then he looked at Shreya…She is looking towards him as if she is about to eat him….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…Shreya ji…Main aapko samjhaata hoon…..

 _Shreya hit him hard with the pillow beside her….._

 **Shreya(angrily):** Kya samjhaayenge aap mujhe…Aapne mere naam se dating app pe account banaaya kiski permission se…..

 **Daya:** Kaavy ki…..Maine Kaavy ki permission li thi…..

 **Shreya:** You…I am going to kill you today…..

 _She starts hitting him with pillow…While Daya is just trying to save himself from Shreya…..Daya falls at the floor while she sit at his stomach…And starts beating him continuously…They were too engrossed at their fight…That they does'nt noticed when Abhirika entered to their house with the spare key…_

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…..Sorry…Aaaah…Ouch…..

 **Shreya:** Aaj main aapko nahi chodungi…Aaj main aapka…..

 _Shreya is about to hit him at his head….When Daya held her hands…And sits while shifting her to his lap…..There lips are too closed to each other…..And they were looking towards each others eyes….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya ho raha hai yeah sab?

 _Dareya looked at Abhirika standing infront of them….And got up….._

 **Taarika:** Tum dono kya kar rahe the?

 **Abhijeet:** Romance kar rahe the Taarika ji aur kya…..

 **Shreya(angrily):** Hum koi romance nahi kar rahe the…..

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya ji mera qatl karne hi waali thi ki aap log aa gaye…..

 **Shreya:** Zyada zabaan mat chalaayiye Daya ji…..Aapne jo kiya hai na usse Kanoon ki bhaasha mein jurm kehte hai….Huh….Bade aaye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aisa kya kar diya Daya tu ne…..

 **Daya:** Vo main…..

 **Taarika:** Ab bologe bhi…Kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Taarika inhone mere naam se Dating app mein account banaaya hai…Aur usme ladko se chat kar rahe the yeah…..

 **Daya:** Arre maine nahi banaaya hai account…Vo to Kaavy aur Rahul ne kiya tha…Main to bas khol ke message dekh rahaa tha…..

 **Taarika:** Daya yeah bahut galat baat hai kya kiya tumne…..

 **Daya:** Sorry…Par isme galat kya hai…Humein koi acha ladka dikhta to hum Shreya ji ko ussi se milaate na…Inhi ke liye achaa hota…Ek acha rishta…..

 _Shreya felt bad that the person whom she love is trying to find other guy for him…_

 **Daya:** I mean ab Shreya ji ko bhi to ek acha ladka chahiye hoga…Kaavy ko Papa chahiye…To agar humne yeah kiya to galat kya hai…..

 **Taarika:** Galat yeah hai Daya ki tumne yeah kaam Shreya ki marzi ke khilaaf kiya…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya…I think Daya's intention are not bad…Aur vaise bhi you should think to settle…..

 **Daya:** Right…aapke laayak ek acha ladka dhoond ke aap ko uske saath settle ho jaana chahiye…Jisse kal ko musibat aane pe Kaavy ko kissi aur ke sahaare na rehna pade…..

 _Shreya snatched the phone from his hand and dropped it at sofa….._

 **Shreya:** Aur kaun hai mere laayak aapke according Daya ji…..

 **Daya:** Ji…..

 **Shreya:** Ladke dekh rahe hai na aap…Mere liye…Koi lagaa aapko mere laayak…..

 **Daya:** Vo…vo….Abhi tak to nahi…

 **Shreya:** Ok…Aaj sham ki meeting fix kar dijiye jo bhi ladka aapko theek lage….Main mil lungi…..

 **Taarika:** Kya keh rahi hai tu Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Ab maine kya kahaa Taarika…Sahi to keh rahe hai…Daya ji aur Abhijeet Sir….Mil leti hoon kissi se main…

 **Daya:** Lekin itni jaldi…..

 **Shreya(shouts):** To ab kya mahurat dekhe…Jab sab aap logon ne kar hi liya hai to hum kyun na mil kissi se…..

 _Shreya in anger went to her room…While Daya shared the helpless look…At evening Shreya got ready in her pink shirt and black jeans…_

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap jaa rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kya lagta hai aapko…Haan jaa rahe hai….taiyaar nahi huye hum….Kyun ki hum aise hi hai…Atleast ladka humein aise hi accept kare itni to khwaish humaari bhi honi chahiye…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap gussa hai mujhse…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi hum aapse gussa nahi hai…..

 _Shreya got ready and went outside…She came to the restaurant where Daya told her that the guy will come…She had tears in her eyes….She is not able to tell her feeling to the person whom she loved….She really does'nt want to met anyone?She wiped her tears and saw the young man infront of her…_

 **Man:** Hello Shreya…..

 _Her eyes enlarged as she looked towards the person….._

 **Shreya:** Bhai aap?

 _Shreya saw her brother Mr Manish Singhania infront of her…She starts going from there….._

 **Manish:** Phir bhaagna hai…Bhaag jaao…

 _Shreya turned angrily…._

 **Shreya:** Hum kal bhi nahi bhaage the bhaai…..

 **Manish:** Apne hi pita aur apne Bhabhi ko maar ke nahi bhaagi tum Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Humne nahi maara Papa aur Bhabhi ko….Vo ek accident tha…

 _Daya here at home feeling restless…He is pacing here and there…._

 **Daya(pov):** Mujhe kyun ajeeb lag rahaa hai….Agar Shreya ji ne usse haan kar di to main….Main kya karunga…

 _Daya listen a voice from Shreya's room….First he thought to not touch her things….But then he moved there….He turned off her alarm clock….And turns to go when he saw the same scrap book at floor….He bends down….._

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah to vahi book hai jo Shreya ji ne mujhse li thi….Isme help kyun likha hai….Dekhun kya…Nahi…nahi Shreya ji ne kahaa hai personal hai…..

 **At Restaurant**

 **Manish:** Accident nahi tha wo…Kissi ki sochi samjhi saazish thi….Aur jiski wajah tum thi….Na tum ghar mein kissi bhi aire gaire ko panaah deti na itnaa badaa haadsaa hota…

 **Shreya:** Aapko pata hai na bhai hum kyun sab ko panaah dete the….Phir bhi aap humaare upar ilzaam lagaa rahe hai….

 **Manish:** Main ilzaam lagaaunga Shreya…..Lagaaunga…Mera pariwar khatam hua hai tumhaari bevkoofi se….Uss har insaan ko sazza bhugatni hogi…..

 **Shreya:** Haan issi wajah se aapne na jaane kitne masoom logon se paise harpe unse unki chat cheeni…Sirf apne ek andhvishwas mein aapne bahut zindagiyaan barbaad ki…

 **Manish:** Haan ki…..Aur bhi karunga…Tab tak jab tak main uss insaan tak nahi pahuchta jisne humaare ghar ko tabaah kiya….Yaa to tum mujhe wo scrap book do…..Yaa tumhaare paas jo hai main sab cheen lunga…..

 **Shreya:** Mere paas koi scrap book nahi hai…Maine kissi ki madad nahi ki…..

 **Manish:** Unme se ek mera gunehgaar hai….Tum bataao mujhe yaa…..

 **AT SHREYA'S HOUSE**

 **Daya(pov):** Dekhun kya main yeah scrap book…Help matlab…Yeah bhi to ho sakta hai ki Shreya ji ko inn logon ki help karni ho….Main unki madad kar ke apna ehsaan chukaana chaahta hoon…..Haan khol hi letaa hoon…..

 _Daya took the scrap book…It is badly destroyed….Pages are kept torn and even burnt…_

 **Daya(pov):** Shreya ji ko aisi cheez sambhaalne ki kya zaroorat padh gayi…Isme to photos hai…Par yeah log hai kaun?

 _Daya turned the next page….And as he is about to turn next….He wiped the ash at the side of face…."Dayanand a new masterchef of the year"….Daya is shocked to saw his pic at the scrap book…_

 _He saw a message written in sketch pen…_

" _I helped a hero…Aaj garv ho rahaa hai ki maine kissi sache insaan ki madad ki"_

 _Scrap book falls from Daya's hand…He remembered all the incident when Shreya helped him….He remembered how she acts as if she never remembers him…_

 **Daya(pov):** Matlab Shreya ji ne mujhe pehchaan liya tha…..

 **AT HOTEL**

 **Shreya:** Aapko jo karna hai aap kariye…Lekin ab hum aapke jhoote guroor mein masoom logon ki mehnat barbaad nahi hone denge…..

 _Shreya starts going from there….._

 **Manish:** Jaate jaate ek baat sunti jaao…Jin masoom logon ko tum bachaa rahi ho…Vo masoom mil ke bhi tumhe Kaavy se dur hone se nahi bachaa sakte…Cheen lunga Kaavy ko main tumse…

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes…How her own brother can do this to her…_

 **Manish:** Mr Kishore ki taraf se case ab main ladhunga…..Aur yeah to tum jaanti hi ho….Ki duniya koi bhi lawyer tumhaare bhai ko nahi haraa sakta…I will prove to world ki tum na ek achi behan thi…Na beti aur na hi maa…..

 _Shreya ran from their cryingly…While Daya sat at the floor in thud….Tears are rolling from his eyes….He is not able to understand the act of long time….Why Shreya has to do such tthing to him…_

 **So I end this chapter here…I hope you all like it and now the plot is understood to all of you…..PLEASE DO REVIEW…**

 **In next chapter Daya will question Shreya about her act?Also Manish will got to know about Daya…So will Shreya able to protect Daya or not…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…..Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter….**

 _The waves are touching her feet…..Tears are rolling from her eyes…She does'nt know how much time has passed when she was sitting her…..Her phone kept ringing…But she does'nt listen to them…._

 **Guy1:** Arre O chamiye…..Yahaan kya kar rahi tu…..

 **Guy2:** Itni raat mein ladki ko akele nahi rehna chahiye….

 _Both guys sat at different side of Shreya…._

 **Guy1:** Arre o bhai yeah to ro rahi hai….

 _Shreya wipe her tears…._

 **Guy2:** To bhai hum hai na yahaan kandha dene ko isse…..

 _Guy1 held Shreya from shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Chodo mujhe jaao yahaan se….

 **Guy2:** Arre chodh denge pehle apna kaam to nibtaa le….

 _Shreya hits at his leg…..And slap the other guy hard…..But soon she saw…She got surrounded with more than 10 guys…..They all are looking at her as if they were going to eat her at once…._

 **Shreya:** Main keh rahi hoon aage mat aana nahi to….

 _Soon Rain starts falling….One of the guy held her shirt and tore it from the shoulder side…..Other is about to rip the other side but he got a kick before that….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji….

 _She goes behind Daya…..Daya offer her his jacket…..And she fit herself in his oversized jacket…..While Daya starts fighting with them…Shreya was impressed with his fighting skills and kept looking at him…..One of the guy is about to hurt Daya at back but Shreya held his hand….._

 **Guy:** Haath chod mera….

 **Shreya:** Chodna hi hai…..

 _She flipped him and he comes to the ground…..Soon Dareya beats everyone….._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi thi aap itni derr se yahaan…..Kitne call kiye aapko pataa hai…..

 _Shreya looked at his face even in rain…He look too smart and dashing…The rain drop that slid through his skin is attracting her at every moment….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap sun bhi rahi hai main kya bol rahaa hoon….

 **Shreya:** Nahi….

 **Daya:** Kya matlab hai aapka…..Aaj kuch ho jaata to…..

 _Shreya puts her index finger at his lips and took a step forward….._

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…Kuch hua to nahi na…..

 _Daya felt uncomfortable in his position…He thought to move one step backward…But Shreya held his hands and kept them beside her waist….._

 **Shreya:** Vaise to yeah kaam aap ka hona chahiye…..But now I can't control myself…..

 **Daya:** Matlab….

 _Shreya smiled lghtly…She covered him and her head with his jacket and pulls him to her side…._

 **Daya:** Hum…Hum kya karne waale hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aapko nahi pataa aage kya hone waala hai…..

 _The heart beat increases…..Shreya stands at his foot…And kissed passionately over his lips while cupping his face….Daya closed his eyes and felt the touch of her lips on his…Those tender lips are too soft as compared to his hard one…..His grip at her waist become stronger as he pulled her at his side…He kissed her back with same passion…Soon she left him….._

 **Shreya:** Shit kitna late ho gaya hai….Chaliye ghar chalte hai….

 _Shreya left as if nothing happen between them…While daya was still standing there touching his lips…._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji jaldi kariye…..Kya kar rahe hai aap vahaan….

 **Daya:** Haan….Aaya….

 _He came to the car and they drove back to home…..As they enter Shreya saw Kaavy at sofa…While Abhirika sleeping at different sides….._

 **Shreya:** Ye yahaan kya kar rahe hai….

 **Daya:** Tumhe dhoondne aaye the….

 **Kaavy:** Aap aa gayi Mumma…..

 _He hugged Shreya tightly…..While even Abhirika got up….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan thi tum Shreya….

 **Taarika:** Kitna phone kiya maine…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry vo….

 **Kaavy:** Mumma aap gussa ho…..Main Papa nahi dhoondunga ab se….

 **Shreya:** Nahi bacha Mumma aapse gussa nahi hai…..Abhijeet Sir achaa hai aap yahi mil gaye…..Mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi…..I am sorry main Daya Ji ka case ab handle nahi kar sakti…..

 **Taarika:** What?

 _Daya was shocked to know that but he remains silent…._

 **Shreya:** Aapne sahi kahaa tha I have a child main apni zindagi ke saath khel nahi khel sakti…..Mere liye Kaavy sab se pehle hai…..Duty se bhi…..Issliye kal se main yeah sab nahi karungi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Par Kishore se tumhe bhi to khatraa ho sakta hai…..

 **Shreya:** I know…..I will save myself and Kaavy…..Aap please Daya Ji ke liye kissi aur ko appoint kar dijiye….

 _Abhijeet simply nodded while he is not feeling anything right…..Daya does'nt said anything…Next morning Daya packed his stuff and moved from Shreya's house…For a week Shreya tried to avoid him…She just check Kaavy all the time….._

 **AFTER A WEEK**

 _Shreya is outside Kaavy's school to pick him up…..As she was waiting for her child when she felt a hand at her shoulder….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji aap?

 **Daya:** Vo main….vo….

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?Aapko kuch kehna tha…..

 **Daya:** Kishore ne humpe case kiya hai…Ki humne illegal tareeke se uske office mein chaan been ki…..Aur uske office ke logon ko maara bhi…..Maine lawyer khadaa kar diya hai…..

 **Shreya:** Good….Aur kuch?

 **Daya:** Nahi….

 **Shreya:** To…..Aap jaayiye….

 **Daya:** Main…..Main vo kehne aaya tha ki….

 **Shreya:** Kya?

 **Daya:** Main vo ki….

 **Shreya:** Daya ji aap bolenge bhi….

 **Daya:** Main koshish kar rahaa hoon Shreya ji….Kar rahaa hoon…..Main vo….

 **Shreya(angrily):** Kya main vo…..Main vo lagaa rakha hai boliye nahi to ek…..

 **Daya(scared):** Main aapko pasand kartaa hoon Mumma…..

 **Shreya:** Mumma?

 _Shreya look behind and saw Kaavy holding a paper…Where he had written the dialogue for Daya….._

 **Shreya:** Aap propose bhi nahi kar sakte…Main aapki Mumma hoon….Aur Kaavy yeah kya hai…..Aap kya kar rahe ho…..Chalo ghar chalte hai….

 _Daya held her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Ab kya hai Daya ji….

 **Daya:** Vo…..Rahul aur mere bodyguards chod aayenge Kaavy ko…..Hum…Hum….Kahin chaliye nahi to Kaavy bahut maarega…..

 **Shreya:** Maa tak to theek tha aap bache se bhi darte hai…..

 _Daya made a face…..While Shreya handover Kaavy to Rahul and the bodyguards team…..Dareya sits at Shreya's car…And reach to a restaurant…..Manish is also there talking to his client…._

 **Manish:** Yeah Shreya iss ladke ke saath yahaan kya kar rahi hai…..

 _He followed them while Dareya reaches to a spot…..Manish listens to them carefully…._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…..Main vo…..vo….

 **Shreya(angrily):** Daya ji agar ek baar aapne aur main…..Vo…..Bola na to main sach mein yahaan se chali jaaungi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji mujhe pataa hai ki aap jaanti hai ki maine hi aapke yahaan se murtiyaan churaayi thi…..

 _Shreya and Manish are shocked to learn that….._

 **Shreya:** Aapko kaise pataa…..

 **Daya:** I know…..I know ki mujh jaise chor ko aap kaise pasand kar sakti hai…Aapke ehsaan tale dabaa hoon main…Maine bahut koshish ki…..Ki main aapse pyaar na karun…Par pataa nahi kaise…..humesha aapki taraf khichta chalaa aaya…

 _Manish is shocked to learn that he looked towards his sister with blank expression….._

 **Daya:** I know main aapke laayak nahi hoon…..Par still pataa nahi kyun I made this mistake…..Main 6 saal pehle aaya tha aapke ghar…Aapko thank you kehne par…..Pataa chalaa ki do din pehle aapke ghar ka koi accident hua…Maine bahut dhoonda aapko…..Par…..Par aap kahin nahi milli…..

 **Manish(pov):** 6 saal pehle hi to accident hua tha jisme Divya aur Papa maare gaye the…..Kahin issi insaan ne to…Nahi ab isse main apni behan ki zindagi barbaad nahi karne dunga…..Shreya seedhi hai main nahi…Mr Dayanand Shetty tumhe tumhaara gunaah bahut bhaari padega…..

 _Manish with anger moved from the spot….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya ji…..Sorry that I made this mistake….

 _But before he can say further Shreya slapped him hard at his face….._

 **So I end this chapter here…..What do you think why Shreya had slapped Daya…..Is Manish going to make Daya suffer for what he never does?PLEASE DO REVIEW…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the new chappy I hope you all like it…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chappy….**

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya ji…..Sorry that I made this mistake….

 _But before he can say further Shreya slapped him hard at his face….._

 **Shreya:** Aapse galti ho gayi…..To theek hai agar galti huyi hai to propose kyun kar rahe hai…..Hatiye mujhe nahi karni aapse baat….

 _Shreya turns her back towards him…..While Daya thought that he got rejected….He starts going outside….._

 **Shreya:** Aap kahaan jaa rahe hai….

 **Daya:** Vo…..Abhi to aapne mujhe reject kiya…..Vaapis jaa rahaa hoon…..Rone….

 _Shreya gritted her teeth…._

 **Shreya:** Maine aapko reject kab kiya…..Main kyun karungi aapko reject jab main bhi aapse pyaar karti hoon….

 **Daya:** Acha…Aisi baat hai…..

 _Daya realized what she said…._

 **Daya:** What?To Chaata kyun maara….

 **Shreya:** Aise koi propose karta hai…Mujhse galti ho gayi…..Humaara pyaar aapke liye galti hai?Galti hai to kyun kiya…..

 _Daya held his ears….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry…..Vo main pehli baar propose kar rahaa hoon na Shreya ji issliye galti ho gayi agli baar se galti nahi hogi…..

 **Shreya:** Agli baar…..What do you mean?Aap ki life mein agar mere allawa ek bhi ladki aayi na to…..To…..

 **Daya:** To….

 **Shreya:** To main Jamuna ji mein dub ke jaan de dungi….

 **Daya:** Par Jamuna ji mein to paani hi nahi hai aap marengi kaise?

 **Shreya:** Kaise aadmi hai aap…Ek taraf se mujhe propose karte hai dusre taraf se mere mar ne ki taiyaari…..Jaayiye main aapko kiss karne waali thi…Par ab nahi karungi…..Huh….

 _Daya remembered the way she kiss him at rain…..He can feel her soft lips still on his hard one…His cheeks turned red even after remembering the incident…Shreya got more frustrated looking at him smiling and being on his own world….._

 **Shreya:** I think mujhe chalna chaahiye…..Aap apne sapno mein hi khoye rahiye…..

 _Shreya in anger went from there…While Daya realized what he had done…..As he rushed to her…But she sat on Auto rikshaw and went from there….._

 **Daya:** Shit…..Shreya ji ko gussa karaa diya…..Daya beta…..Kya karta hai tu…Ab manaaun kaise…..

 _Shreya came back to her home…._

 **Shreya:** Rahul ab tum sab apne ghar jaao…..

 **Kaavy:** Mumma kaisa rahaa sab?

 **Shreya:** Kyun…Mujhse kyun pooch rahe ho…..Tumhaare Daya Uncle ne tumhe kuch bataaya nahi…..

 **Kaavy:** Nahi vo to rone mein busy the…..Spice nahi milaa….

 **Shreya:** Spice ke bache teri to….

 _Kaavy smiled and both Shreya and Kaavy shared a light moment…..Shreya feed Kaavy it's night around 8 pm…When suddenly her door bell rang…She opened the door….._

 **Shreya:** Aap sab yahaan?

 _Soon Abhijeet Taarika and Daya entered there….._

 **Abhijeet:** Humne socha aaj yahaan rest karein….

 **Taarika:** Haan…..Issliye hum aa gaye…..

 **Daya:** Haan…..Abhijeet main to aage ka dialogue bhool gaya….

 _Abhirika hits at their head….._

 **Shreya:** Dialogue…..Abhijeet sir aapko lagta hai inke bas ka kuch hai….Kaahe le aate hai aap inhe…..

 **Kaavy:** Sahi kahaa mumma aapne….

 _Shreya saw Kaavy coming out of his room…..He held a chair and stands on it…And starts looking at Daya's eyes…He kept his hands at Daya's shoulder as if he is too big….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy gir jaaoge kar kya rahe ho…..

 **Kaavy:** Mumma jab do bade baat kar rahe ho to chote nahi bolte…..Aap chup chaap jaa ke vahaan khadi ho jaao…..

 **Shreya:** What?Tum mujhe order de rahe ho…..

 **Kaavy:** Dena padhta hai…..aap kisi ki sunti kahaan ho…..I said vahaan jaa ke khadi ho jaayiye…..

 _Abhirika chuckled at Kaavy's comment…While Shreya made a face and stands on corner…._

 **Kaavy:** Main aapko apnaa Papa banaane waala hoon…Yaad rakhna…..Agar aap ki wajah se meri mumma ke aankhon mein ek aansoo aaye….(He played with his wrist)Anjaam acha nahi hoga…..Taarika aunty Mumma ko taiyaar kariye…..Vo Papa ke saath kahin jaa rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Main nahi jaaungi inke saath….

 **Kaavy:** That's my order…..

 **Taarika:** Whoa ab to order mil gayaa hai chal main tujhe taiyaar karwaati hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Par main khud bhi taiyaar ho sakti hoon…..

 _Both Daya and Kaavy speak at the same moment…._

 **Daya/Kaavy:** Pink Shirt aur blue jeans pehan lena taiyaar hona nahi hota…..

 _Shreya gave them a furious look…..And went inside with Taarika…..Soon Taarika dressed her in black backless gown…..They came outside…Daya is totally mesmerized to saw Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Jaana kahaan hai…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..vo…..Surprise hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aapke surprise ki to….

 **Abhijeet:** Dekho kaavy…Shreya kya kar rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Nah nahi main to keh rahi thi kitna late ho gaya jaldi chaliye….

 _Shreya and Daya came outside…..While Abhirika and Kaavy bid bye to them…Shreya saw Daya's big car outside the gate…She smiled and moved inside it…While Daya sat just beside her…..Unintentionally Daya's hand got touched with Shreya….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya ji…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry…..Poori zindagi sorry hi boliyega…Phattu kahin ke haath thaamna bhi nahi aata…..

 _She made a face and looked outside after an hour they reached to a spot…..Shreya saw a big mansion there…She came outside and saw the beautiful garden outside….._

 **Shreya:** Wow kitna sundar ghar hai yeah….

 **Daya:** Andar chale….

 _Shreya and Daya move inside the mansion…..She saw the nameplate "Shreyansh" written on it….._

 **Shreya:** Mera naam….

 **Daya:** Kaavy ne humaare ghar ka yeah naam rakha hai…How was it?

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes…..She looked around and saw the beauty of it…That how is very similar to her own house…She moved to each and every room and came outside….._

 **Shreya(teary):** Mujhe to lag rahaa hai I got to be a cindrella for a day…..

 _Daya move forward and wipe her tears…._

 **Daya:** Aap Cindrella hi hai…Ek aisi angel jisne ek din mein meri zindagi badal di…I am sorry…Main romantic nahi hoon…Itna acha writer bhi nahi ki aapko ache se propose karun…I just love you…..I love you a lot…..

 _Shreya smile sweetly…..Daya smile back…Shreya raise her hand once more while Daya cover his cheek this time…._

 **Shreya:** Main aapko maar nahi rahi thi…..

 **Daya:** Achaa….

 _Shreya raise to her sandle and gave him a small peck at cheek…..While his cheek turns red….._

 **Shreya:** Hahaha you are too funny…..How can anyone be too shy…..Aapke cheeks…..Mera sharmila bandar…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji main bandar nahi hoon….

 **Shreya:** Acha…..Mera Sharmila bandar…Bandar…Bandar…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji please…Please nahi…..

 _Daya close his ears tightly…But Shreya thought this is too fun…She kept saying the words raising to her toes near his ears…She does'nt know how close she was too Daya…But Daya can feel the uncomfortabilty….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji main keh rahaa hoon agar aapne mujhe ek aur baar bandar bola to…..

 **Shreya:** To…..Kyaa karenge aap Sharmile bandar…..

 _Before Shreya can complete her sentence Daya held her face…..His one hand went to her bare back…..He starts moving his hand their and kissed her tightly at her lips….Shreya can't control his weight and falls on sofa while Daya falls over her…He kept on moving his tongue inside her mouth and heard her sweet moans….After 5 minutes…Daya got up and realized what he was doing….He saw her cheek turned red…..He patts lightly at her cheek…_

 **Daya:** Meri sharmeeli billi…..

 _Shreya smiled lightly and hugged him tightly…While she hide her face on his chest…Daya patts her head slightly….._

 **Here at Shreya's house**

 **Kaavy:** I won this game…..Ahaa…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kyun jeet jaata hai Taarika ji…..

 **Kaavy:** Taarika ji abhi bhi time hai…..Main aapko abhi bhi apnaane ko taiyaar hoon…..Aap iss haarne waale insaan ko chod ke mera haath thaam sakti hai…Apni sagaai ko bhool samajh ke bhool jaayiye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kaavy ke bache….

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet bacha hai vo…..Tum to bade ho jaao…..

 _Suddenly there is a huge knock at Shreya's home….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ji aap log kaun….

 _Manish gave him a paper and came there….._

 **Manish:** Kaavy…Kaaavy…..

 _Abhijeet open the paper and shocked to read that…._

 **Taarika:** Aap kaun hai?Aur aise kaise andar ghus aaye…..

 **Manish:** Madam I just want to meet my child…..Mera beta kahaan hai…..

 **Taarika:** Aap ko galat fehmi hui yahaan aapka beta nahi hai…..Yeah meri dost Shreya ka ghar hai…..

 _Manish push her slightly….He saw the scared Kaavy and took him in his arms…While Kaavy starts crying bitterly….._

 **Taarika:** Aap bache ko chodiye kya kar rahe hai…..

 **Kaavy:** Mumma…..Mumma ko bulaao na Taarika Aunty please…..Mujhe nahi jaana…..

 _Taarika is about to catch Kaavy when Abhijeet held her shoulder…._

 **Abhijeet:** Court ke orders hai inke paas…Agar kuch kiya to case ka denge…..Shreya phas jaayegi…..

 _Taarika saw Kaavy going from there cryingly….._

 **So I end this chappy here…**

 **Dareya are one but what about Kaavy…..Are they able to be away from Kaavy for so long…What plan does Manish had for Daya?Is everything going to be ok or not…PLEASE DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear DAS FAN I loved all your plots and I am even started working on one of them Rajat-Shreya and Daya one...I will post all your stories as I finished these ongoing stories...Please dear wait for that...And thank you so much for such a wonderful plots...**

 **Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapters…..**

 _Shreya is still blushing due to the kiss…She does'nt know that being a sharmeela bandar affects him that much…That he kissed her at her lips…If she knows that then she must tried it earlier….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…..Ab aap aur mat muskurayiye….

 **Shreya:** Kyun…..Mere sharmaane se aapko insecure kyun ho rahaa hai…Baar baar kuch yaad aa rahaa hai…..

 _Daya got embarrassed remembering their kiss…..Shreya thought to pull his leg….._

 **Shreya:** Aapko pataa hai kissi bhi ladki ko zabardasti kiss karne ke liye aapko jail ho sakti hai…..

 **Daya:** Maine kissi ko bhi thore na kiss kiya…Maine to sirf aap…..

 **Shreya:** Aap?(she smiled lightly)…..You mean yeah aapki pehli kiss thi…..That's why mazza nahi aaya…..Isse pehle jab mere boyfriends ne mujhe kiss kiya to…..

 **Daya:** Chiiii…Aapko isse pehle hi koi…Chiii…..

 **Shreya:** Kya Chii…..Mere boyfriends mujhe kiss nahi kar sakte…Vaise bhi aaj kal kaun itna samay ruktaa hai…..Vaise mujhe to sirf 10-12 ne hi kiss kiya…But you know mera kitnaa open nature hai so maine…40-50 ko to kiss kiya hi hai…..

 **Daya:** Aap jhoot keh rahi hai na Shreya ji…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi main kyun jhoot bolungi…Aapko gussa aa rahaa hai kya?

 _Daya nodded….._

 **Shreya:** Kispe…..Mujh pe….

 _Daya shrugged….._

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Mujhe to unn ladko pe gussa aa rahaa hai…..Unki himmat kaise hui meri Shreya ko haath lagaane ki…..

 _Shreya looked towards him…She is lucky to have this man in her life…Her sweet and caring friend…..He is too innocent…He believed all her stupid things…But her name from his lips sound too great…She kissed at the peak of his nose…While he looked towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Mera koi boyfriend nahi tha…Neither I had kissed anyone…..This is the first time kissi ne mujhe kiss kiya hai…That's special…..Statue…..

 _Daya stands like a statue…..While Shreya hugged him tightly…_

 **Shreya:** Over….Just hug me as tight as you can…..I just want to enjoy this moment…..

 _Daya hugged her back….And they embraced each other for few minutes like that only….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…..Apnaa phone dijiye…..Main Kaavy ke baare mein pooch leti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Mera phone…..Vo to…..

 **Shreya:** Please Daya ji yeah mat kahiyega ki aap bhi phone nahi laaye…..

 **Daya:** Kaavy ne manna kiya tha…..

 **Shreya:** Hadd hai Daya ji…..Kaavy ne manna kiya aur aap nahi laaye…..Main bhi phone nahi laayi…..Agar Taarika ji aur Abhijeet sir ko vo pareshaan kar rahaa hoga to…Chaliye humein abhi chalnaa chahiye…..

 _Shreya got up and starts going…When Daya held her hand…She turned and got pulled at his side…By mistake she sat at his lap…Both felt uncomfortable…_

 **Shreya:** Kya karte hai aap Daya ji…..

 **Daya:** Vo…Kaavy gussa karega agar hum jaldi chale gaye to issliye kuch der aur…..

 **Shreya:** Achaa…To bataayiye kya kare hum…..

 **Daya:** Pehle to aap udhar baith jaayiye mere paanv dard ho rahe hai…..

 _Shreya looked at her position she is still sitting at his laps…..She is about to get up but due to his sentence she got angry….._

 **Shreya:** What do you mean paanv dard ho rahe hai?Aap kehna chaahte hai ki main moti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Maine aisa kab kahaa…..

 **Shreya:** Rehan dijiye main sab samajhti hoon…..She pulls him from neck and looked towards his eyes directly…Daya ji…Rule no 1 agar aapne mujhe kabhi bhi moti kahaa na…To main…Main Abhijeet sir ke ghar chali jaaungi…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji main aapko kyun mota kahunga…..Aap to fit hai…Please na…..

 _Shreya smiled lightly and sat at other side of sofa…She looked towards Daya he is trying to say something but sigh everytime…_

 **Shreya:** Kuch kehnaa hai aapko?

 _Daya simply nodded….._

 **Shreya:** Idhar aayiye….

 _Shreya helped Daya laid at her laps…..While she moved her one hand at his hairs and from other one she held his other hand….Daya was overwhelmed from all these….._

 **Daya:** Jab 8 saal pehle main aapke ghar aaya tha…Ussi din Jail se baahar aaya tha…..Bachpan mein hi Baba ki maut ho gayi…Sirf maa thi mere paas…BAhut pyaar kartaa tha main unse…Vo aksar beemar rehti thi…..Unke liye dawaai lene gayaa tha main kareeban 12 saal ka honga…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 **Daya:** Yeah saari dawaai to bahut mehangi hai…Mere paas to itne paise nahi…Par doctor ne kahaa hai ki dawaai nahi aayi to maa mar jaayegi…..

 _Little Daya without wasting another minute…..Took some medicines and ran towards his home…He gave medicine to his mom…And with the grace of god she got saved at that day…After some days…..A man came to their door….._

 **Man:** Laa paise de meri dawaayion ke…..

 _Daya was scared he remembered the person working in medical shop….._

 **Daya:** Mere paas paise nahi hai…

 _Man raised his hand to slap Daya…..When his mom held his hand….._

 **Dm:** Kyun maar rahe ho bache ko…..

 **Man:** Yeah chor hai…..Chor…..

 **Dm:** Kya bol rahe ho kya churaaya isne…..

 _The other man told the entire incident to Daya's mom….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Daya:** Uss din se main chor tha Shreya ji…Maa ne bahut daanta maara bhi…..Main darr ke bhaag gayaa ghar se…..Raat bhar bearish mein bhigtaa rahaa…Subah vaapis aaya to maa kuch bol hi nahi rahi thi…Uska aakhiri baar mujhe chor bolna yaad tha mujhe bas…

 _Tears falls from his eyes…Shreya wiped them off….._

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…Shhhh…Daya ji…Nahi…..Aap kamzor nahi padh sakte…

 **Daya:** Maine bahut jagah se chori ki…Par sach keh rahaa hoon Shreya ji…Maine sirf khaana churaaya…..Jab main 15 saal ka hua to galti se main ek aadmi ka tiffin box chori kiya…..Mujhe nahi pataa tha ki usme diamonds the…Main kuch bol paata usse pehle main juvenile centre tha…AUr uske baad 7 saal jail mein…..Main to mera naam tak bhool gaya tha…Aapne yaad dilaaya…

 _Shreya remembered how she asked him his name…_

 **Daya:** Daya ji…..Pehli baar itni izzat di thi kissi ne…..Par aadat se kharaab maine aapke ghar se bhi…..Par phir bhi aapne chod diya…Uss din realise hua ki…Ki main kuch karunga issliye kyun ki…Kyun ki koi hai…Jisne mujh pe bharosa kiya hai…Koi hai jiske bharose ko main nahi tod sakta…..

 _Daya hugged her stomach…..he hide his face in her stomach…She can felt his warm tears in her stomach…Her eyes are also filled up….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aap pe garv hai Daya ji…Aapne mera bharosa nahi toda…Aap bahut kaabil bane…..Aapki wajah se main meri maa se kiya waada nibhaa paayi…..

 _Daya looked towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Papa business man the…..Apne pariwar ke liye bahut khushiyaan kamaayi unhone…..Bas sahi raah nahi pakad paaye…..Apne faayde ke liye gareebo ko ghar se beghar kar dete the…..Jis din maa ko sab pataa chalaa vo sehan nahi kar paayi…Bhaiya aur maine unse marte waqt waada kiya ki hum kissi ke saath naainsaafi nahi hone denge…..

 _She took a deep breathe while remembering everything….._

 **Shreya:** Sab ko vahi mauke denge sudharne kaa jo shayad humein bhi chahiye…..Papa ne aakhir kiya to sab humaare liye tha…Sab ki laakh daant khaane ke baawajood ghar mein logon ko panaah de dete the hum…Socha nahi tha ki kabhi koi sach mein humaari baat ko samjhega…..Issliye Thank you…Thank you so much…..

 _She kissed at his forehead and wiped his tears….._

 **Daya:** Sab samajh aa gayaa Shreya ji…..Par abhi bhi ek sawaal hai…..

 **Shreya:** Poochiye…..

 **Daya:** Aapne mujhe pehchaanne se inkaar kyun kiya?

 _Before that Shreya can answer him…Loud noise is heard from ground floor….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah to Taarika ji ki awaaz hai…Kaavy…Kaavy theek to hoga na…..

 _Dareya came to the main door…And saw Abhirika there…They were looking towards ground…Shreya searched Kaavy everywhere…_

 **Shreya:** Kaavy kahaan hai…Aap log chup kyun hai…Kaavy kahaan hai?

 _Taarika starts crying badly…While Shreya is loosing her balance with each passing second….._

 **Shreya:** Aap ro kyun rahi hai bataayiye na…Mera bacha kahaan hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vo le gaya usse…..

 **Daya:** Kaun?Kaun le gaya…..

 **Abhijeet:** Manish Singhania…..

 _Abhijeet looked directly at Shreya's eyes….._

 **Abhijeet:** Baap hai na Kaavy ka vo…Tum Kaavy ko churaa ke laayi thi ghar se…..

 _Shreya got silent and start looking towards the ground….._

 **Taarika:** Kya bol rahe ho tum Abhijeet…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sahi keh rahaa hu main Taarika ji…Yeah hospital churaa ke laayi thi Kaavy ko…..6 saal pehle…

 **Daya:** Tumhe koi galatefehmi hui hai Abhijeet…Shreya ji aisa…..

 **Taarika:** Shreya kaun hai yeah Manish Singhania…..

 **Shreya:** Mere bhaiya hai Taarika vo…..

 **Taarika:** To tu unka bacha kyun uthaa ke laayi thi…..

 **Shreya:** Main sab samjhaa dungi aap logon ko…Par yeah sahi samay nahi hai…I have to go…Mujhe Kaavy ke paas jaana hoga…Bhaiya ne gusse mein usse kuch keh diyaa to…..

 _Soon Shreya is drove to the place where Manish is residing…She rang the bell of his hotel room…When he does'nt open…She ranged the bell twice….._

 **Manish:** Hey Shreya…Dekho Kaavy so nahi rahaa hai…kab se koshish kar rahaa hoon…..

 _Shreya pushed him at side and start searching Kaavy…..She saw him sitting inside the huge bed….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy…Kaavy dekho mumma aa gayi hai…Aap baahar aao…..

 _Kaavy is not even looking towards her…HE is too scared….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy beta…Please aao na idhar dekho mumma hai…Mumma aapko lene aayi hai…..

 **Kaavy:** Sachi…..Aap mujhe le jaaoge…..

 **Shreya:** Haan mumma aapke binaa nahi reh paati na aao…..

 _Kaavy slide towards her…He is too scared as he reached to her…He hugged her tightly…Shreya patts his head…..For some second she let his brother outside and feeds him…._

 **Shreya:** Kaavy thora sa khaa lo…..

 **Kaavy:** Nahi mumma…Chalon a ghar chalte hai…Mujhe yahaan acha nahi lag rahaa…..

 **Shreya:** Main keh rahi hoon na hum ghar challenge…..Aap bas medicines lo…Mumma hai na…..

 _Shreya helped Kaavy to sleep and came outside as he drifted to sleep…She saw his brother engrossed in his files….._

 **Shreya:** Hadd hai bhaiya…..Beta hai vo aapka…Aap aisa kaise kar sakte hai…..

 **Manish:** Maine kuch nahi kiya…..Main bas usse laaya tha…Samaan vo apne aap giraa rahaa tha…..Main kya kartaa…

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki vo darr gaya tha…..6 saal ka hai vo…Aap kya expect kar sakte hai usse…..

 **Manish:** Kuch nahi…But I can expect from you…..

 **Shreya:** What do you mean?

 **Manish:** Soch lo pehle kaun chaiye Daya…Yaa Kaavy…..

 _Shreya looked towards him in shock….._

 **Manish:** Itna saj sawar ke Daya se hi mil ke aa rahi hogi…..Dekho iss janam mein yeah dono tumhe saath to milne se rahe…Ab choice main aap pe chodhta hoon…Choose any one wisely…..But haan as your brother I promise…Jis ek ko tum chunogi usse main kuch nahi karunga…Usko main kuch nahi karunga…Par jisse tum nahi chunogi usse main bachne nahi dunga…..

 _Shreya can saw the hatred in his eyes…Even in her eyes…..Images of both the person came….At one side she has her son and at other side is the person who respects her too much….._

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Daya is getting exhausted…He is moving here and there…While Abhirika are looking at him….._

 **Taarika:** Have patience Daya…..Shreya aa jaayegi she is not a child….

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Daya…..Vo ek CID officer hai…..Aisi problem se usne pehle bhi deal kiya hai…..

 **Taarika:** Aur vaise bhi Manish uska bhai hai…Vo usse nuksaan nahi pahuchaayega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Par kissi ko to pahuchaayega….

 **Daya:** Issi bat ka to darr hai….

 _Soon Daya and Abhirika saw the door opened with thud…..They saw Police entering at Daya's cabin…From their side Manish and Shreya came….._

 **Manish:** Giraftaar kar lijiye Mr Dayanand ko inspector sahib…

 _Daya and Abhirika looked towards him in shock….._

 **Abhijeet:** Par Daya ne kiya kya hai…..

 **Taarika:** Aise kaise le jaa sakte hai aap…..

 **Shreya:** 6 saal pehle issi insaan ne mere ghar ko bomb se udaaya tha…..Inspector sir I want to file charge against him…Make sure he will suffer for what he does?

 **So I end this chapter now…..I hope you all liked the story…To kya Daya seh paayega Shreya ka dhoka…..Also how Daya is going to out of all these fuss…PLEASE DO REVIEW if you want next chapter soon…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the new chapter…Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous one…**

 _Daya is getting exhausted and moving here and there…Shreya is not picking his call from last 2 hours…He is really tensed for her and Kaavy….._

 **Abhijeet:** Iss parade se kuch nahi hoga Daya…..

 **Taarika:** Haan Daya…..Shreya aati hi hogi…Vaise bhi Manish usse kuch nahi karega aakhir vo uska bhai hai…..

 **Daya:** Yahi to tension hai…Shreya ji ko to vo kuch nahi karega par kuch karega zaroor…..

 **Abhijeet:** Chinta mat kar bhai Shreya ek CID officer hai…..Life ki badi si badi mushkil ka saamna aata hai usse…

 _Suddenly the door of Daya's cabin is attacked with force and with Police…Manish Singhania entered into cabin…While Shreya too followed him silently….._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai…..

 **Police:** Sorry Sir…Par protocol to follow karne honge…Miss Shreya ne aapke khilaaf case kiya hai…

 _Daya looked towards Shreya shockingly…Her face is with no emotion…She does'nt look towards his eyes and just look towards the floor…_

 **Shreya:** Sir…Mr Dayanand…6 saal pehle inhone mere ghar mein bomb plant kiya tha…

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aap kya keh rahi hai?

 _Shreya does'nt look towards him she knows she will get weak if she does….She has to complete her part without loosing this time…_

 **Shreya:** Sir aap inse confirm kar sakte hai…yeah mere ghar pe 6 saal pehle aur 8 saal pehle bhi aa chuke hai…..

 **Police:** Daya Sir Miss Shreya jo keh rahi hai vo sach hai?

 **Daya:** Haan par…..

 **Manish:** Par ki koi gunjaaish nahi hai…Tumhe kya lagta hai…Tumhe kanoon ko haath mein lene ka haq hai…Sir yeah aadmi bachpan se criminal hai…Pehle juvenile jaa chukka hai aur phir jail…Aur ab sant banne ki koshish kar rahaa hai…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya…She is just looking towards the ground….He headed towards her and held her hand tighty…_

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…Aapne humaari baat bataayi isse?

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah….aaah….Daya ji mujhe dard ho rahaa hai…

 **Daya(angrily):** Main kuch pooch rahaa hoon aapse…Maine kitna bharosa kiyaa aap par….Apni zindagi ki itni badi baat aapko itni asaani se keh di….Aur aapne usse aise use kiya…

 _Shreya jerked his hand angrily…_

 **Shreya:** Dur rahiye humse Daya Ji…Bharosa…bharosa kare hum aap par…6 saal pehle kya kar rahe the aap humaare ghar pe…CCTV footage hai humaare paas bomb blast se do din pehle aap humaare ghar aaye the….Aapki wajah se Kaavy ne apni maa khoyi maine apne Papa khoye…And you want me to believe you…

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya tum kya keh rahi ho…Tumhe Daya pe bharosa nahi…

 **Shreya:** Tha…Abhijeet Sir bahut tha…Issliye poori duniya se ladhte rahe hum….Kissi ko nahi bataaya humne kuch…Aap se zid ki…Ki hum iski bodyguard ban sake…Par inhone….Inhone apna rang dikha hi diya…

 **Taarika:** Shreya ho sakta hai koi galatfehmi hui ho…..

 **Manish:** Koi galatfehmi nahi hai…Yeah aadmi ek chor hai….Khooni hai…Aur na jaane kya kya?

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…Shreya ji…Meri taraf dekhiye…Aap meri aankhon mein dekhiye…Aapko sach mein lagta hai main aisa kar sakta hoon….Mujhe pataa hai mera ateet kaala hai…Par aapko taqleef dena yeah to main soch bhi nahi sakta…

 _Tears fell from Shreya's eyes…She wants to hug him….But she controlled herself and turned to different direction….._

 **Shreya:** Please le jaayiye inhe Inspector…

 _Daya looked towards her in disbelief…He saw Abhijeet and Taarika trying all different means to let him free….But he lose this time….he was just looking towards Shreya believing that she will stop all this to happen…Police finally took him in their jeep…_

 **Manish:** Main chalta hoon case ke silsile mein kaam hai…

 _Shreya simply nodded and he went…Taarika puts hand at her shoulder…Shreya hugged her tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Taarika…..Par main majboor hoon…Kaavy…Kaavy bahut daraa hai…..

 **Taarika:** Aaj Kaavy ke liye tumne usse dhoka de diya…Jisse tumhara alaawa kissi pe cishwas nahi…

 **Shreya:** Taarika…..Mera bachaa hai Kaavy…Main kaise usse…

 **Taarika:** Shhhh…..Pehle shaant ho jaao….Kaavy ki chinta humein bhi hai….Daya ko bhi hai…Shayad issliye hi usne apni taaqat ka istemaal nahi kiya…Par jo tumne kiyaa hai na vo bahut galat hai….Bahut…Aur tumhe uska pachtaava zaroor hoga…

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pachtaava ho rahaa hai Taarika par…

 _Shreya wipes her tears…She can't let this happen…This is not what she promised to her mother…She has to stop her brother from all the wrong doings…She has to save their promise…Shreya came outside where Abhijeet is standing…_

 **Taarika:** Koi baat jami…..

 **Abhijeet:** Case bahut strong hai…Aur humaare khilaaf koi saboot nahi…...Kishore ne apni poori taaqat Dayak e khilaaf kar rakhi hai…

 **Shreya:** Pataa hai…Agar Daya ji baahar rehte tab bhi unki jaan ko unse khatraa hi rehta…Atleast kanoon ke daayre mein reh ke vo Daya ko nuksaan nahi pahuchaayenge…..

 **Taarika:** Issliye tumne…Par Daya ko to sach nahi pataa…

 **Shreya:** Taarika isse koi fark nahi padhta main bas chaahti hu…..Daya ji aur Kaavy surakshit ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hmmmm…Pata nahi kyun mujhe lag rahaa vo yeah case kanoon ke daayre pe nahi chalaayenge…..

 _Daya is at jeep…He saw the jeep moving at opposite direction…_

 **Daya:** Yeah hum kahaan jaa rahe hai…..

 **Police:** Chup chaap baitha reh…..

 **Daya:** Dekhiye…Yeah raasta police station ko nahi jaata…Aap log kahaan le jaa rahe hai mujhe…

 **Police:** Shaanti se baith jaa dimaag khoti mat kar…..

 _Shreya came back to Manish room…She saw Kaavy moving here and there in tensed manner….As he looked towards Shreya…He ran to her…_

 **Kaavy:** Mumma…Daya Uncle aa gaye…Chalo hum chalte hai unke paas…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavy beta…Vo…

 **Kaavy:** Mumma baad mein bol lena…Chalon a Daya uncle paas…

 **Shreya:** Kaavy Daya ji…..

 **Manish:** Tumhaare Daya Uncle jail mein hai Kaavy beta…..

 _Kaavy looked towards Manish he took his step forward…While he got scared he hugged Shreya tightly….._

 **Manish:** Aur pataa hai kisne unhe jail bheja…

 **Kaavy(scared):** Kisne?

 **Manish:** Tumhaari Mumma ne…..

 **Kaavy:** Mumma…Aap to kehte the jail mein bad people jaate hai…Par Daya Uncle to ache hai…To aapne unhe jail mein kyun bheja…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavy…..Beta baat vo hai ki…..

 **Manish:** Ki Daya ji ne tumhaari mumma ke Papa ko maara tha…Aur aapki…..

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya please….Bacha hai vo…..

 **Manish:** Jaanta hoon…Par vo nahi jaanta ki jisse vo mumma kehta hai….Vo ladki ke kaaran uski asli mumma ki jaan gayi thi…Aur jisse vo apna nayaa Papa banana chaahta hai….Vo shayad vo insaan hai…Jisne usse bachpan mein anaath kar diya…..

 **Kaavy:** Mumma…Mumma chalo yahaan se…Mujhe yeah Uncle ache nahi lag rahe….Pataa nahi kya bolte hai….Mujhe nahi rehna inke saath…..

 **Manish:** Kaavy beta aaj se apne Papa ke saath rahega…Apne asli Papa…..Chalo mere saath…..

 _Manish tried to held his hand but Kaavy jerked it…_

 **Kaavy:** Nahi aap gande ho…Meri mumma yahaan hai…Aur bahut jaldi Daya Uncle mere Papa banne waale hai…Aap….Aap koi nahi ho…Aap jaao yahaan se…..

 **Shreya:** Kaavy…..Kaavy shaant ho jaao…Shhhhh….Shhhh nahi rote…Shhhhh…

 _Kaavy hug Shreya tightly….._

 **Kaavy:** Main sirf aapka beta hoon Mumma sirf aapka…yeah uncle jhoot bolte hai…Jhoote hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan Kaavy mere bete ho…..Mere…Ghar chalna hai na…Andar se jaa ke apna toy le aao jo kal mumma laayi thi…..

 _Kaavy nodded and move inside….Shreya look towards her brother…_

 **Shreya:** Nikaal liya aapne badla…Kar liya apne mann ka…..Dekha aapne…Aapka apna beta aapko Papa nahi bolta…Balki kissi aur ko apna Papa banaa rahaa hai…..

 **Manish:** Kehna kya chaahti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Yahi ki…Nafrat ki aag mein aap itne jal chuke hai ki aapko kuch nahi dikh rahaa…Daya ji ki jaan bachaane ka ek tareeka tha mere paas….Maine unhe jail bhej diya…Par ek baat aap dhyaan rakhiyega bhaiya….Yeah Kishore kissi ka apna nahi hai…..Agar vo Daya ki jaan le sakta hai to aapko bhi vo chodega nahi…

 **Manish:** Kishore aisa kuch nahi karega…

 **Shreya:** Kaash aisa hi ho…AUr haan aapne kya kahaa maine Bhabhi ko maara…..Ya Daya unhe maara…..EK baar apne dil se poochiye bhaiya…Ek baar…Bhabhi zaroor blast mein marr gayi thi par unko maara aapne tha…Jab aapne unki aakhiri nishaani ko apnaane se manna kar diya tha…Unke bete ko chod diya tha…

 **Manish:** Kya karta main…Kaavy ko gale se lagaata….Humesha yaad aati mujhe Kusum ki…

 **Shreya:** Ab nahi aati…Nahi aati na…

 _Shreya saw Kaavy coming outside she move towards him….._

 **Shreya:** Aapne to badaa time le liya Kaavy…..

 _She kissed at his forehead and they start moving outside…_

 **Kaavy:** Mumma…..

 **Shreya:** Haan kya hua…..

 **Kaavy:** Main mera shoes bhool gaya…Aap chalo main abhi aata hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Araam se haan…..

 _Kaavy move inside and saw Manish looking towards the floor…..He touch his palms lightly….._

 **Manish:** Kya hua aap gaye nahi…..

 **Kaavy:** Papa…

 _Manish looked towards him unbelievably….._

 **Kaavy:** Mere Papa ko bachaa lo…Please Uncle….Please…Main unke binaa nahi reh paaunga…Please mere Papa ko bachaa lo…..

 _Kaavy starts crying while folding his hand infront of Manish…..Manish bends down…He is not able to see tears in his son eyes…._

 **Kaavy:** I love my Papa please…..Please unhe bachaa lo…..

 _Soon Kaavy came outside and Shreya move with him…Shreya is adjusting Kaavy's hair when she got a miss call from unknown number…_

 **Shreya:** Hello…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…..

 **Shreya:** Hello…Hello Daya ji…..Daya ji…..

 **Daya:** Aaaaah….Aaaahh…Shreya ji main bas aakhiri baar aapse baat…Baat karnaa….

 **Shreya:** Kahaan hai aap Daya ji…..Boliye kuch…..

 **Daya:** Maine kuch galat nahi kiya tha Shreya ji…Kuch nahi kiya tha…

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…..Daya ji please…

 _But soon the call is cut…..Here Manish sit at the sofa with thud…Suddenly he got a call…_

 **Manish:** Haan Kishore sahib…..

 **Kishore:** Aap chinta mat kariye Manish ji…Aaj se meri aur aapki dono ki tension khatam…..

 **Manish:** Matlab…..

 **Kishore:** Daya marr chukka hai…..

 _Phone falls from Manish hands….And the screne ends in three parts…One Daya is lying unconscious and hurt badly…Second Shreya scared and crying with Kaavy…And third one with Manish shocked face…_

 **So I end this chapter here I hope you all like it…..Please do review…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER  
Is Manish will be able to save Daya's name….Is Daya going to be fine?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all will like it…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapters…**

 _Shreya got to know that Daya is attacked…She does'nt know what to do this is not what she expected….She shouts over the driver….._

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya jaldi lijiye na car yeah kya kar rahe hai aap…..

 **Driver:** Car hai madam koi Aeroplane nahi…..

 **Shreya:** You are just impossible gaadi side mein lijiye…..

 _Shreya took the car keys and sit with Kaavy at front…She drove towards the point in full speed…_

 **Kaavy:** Haan ab left lena hai…Vaise Mumma yeah Daya Uncle ke joote mein chip chupaane ka idea to bahut achaa hai….You are brilliant…..

 **Shreya:** Beta aapki Mumma ek CID officer hai…Aur main Daya sir ki bodyguard thi…SO yeah sab zaroori tha…..Ab bas yeah pray karo ki Kishore ke aadmiyon se pehle main vahaan pahuch jaaun…..Aap Abhijeet uncle aur Taarika ko call karo…..

 **Kaavy:** Yes Mam…..

 _Shreya smile looking towards her smart little CID officer…While The driver just look towards them with open mouth…_

 **Driver:** Madam aaj aap meri car ka maran din kyun banaa rahi hai….Dheere chalaayiye na…..

 **Kaavy:** Take a chill pill uncle…Meri mumma jinhe bachaane jaa rahi hai…Unke paas bahut paisa hai…Aisi 10 gaadiyaan to aapko vo chutkiyon mein gift kar denge…..

 _Soon Shreya reached to the destination…As she came outside she look around….._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Daya ji…Daya ji…

 **Kaavy:** Mumma vahaan jhaadiyon ke peeche koi hai…..

 _Shreya looked at the direction and saw Daya lying there…He is unconscious…Blood is oozing from his head…Shreya press his head tightly….And place his head in her lap….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…Daya ji…Aap theek hai…Daya ji…..

 _And she starts crying…..As her tear drop falls in his cheek…He opened her eyes slightly…_

 **Daya(slowly):** Shreya ji…Shreya ji…..

 _Shreya looked towards him cryingly….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ji aap theek hai…Main to darr gayi thi…..

 **Daya:** Main bhi darr gayaa tha…Laat ghuson…Goliyon se marna to normal hai…Lekin aisi dangerous awaaz sun ke marna bahut khatarnaak hai…..

 _Shreya look towards him in disbelief while he gave a playful smile…She hits at his chest….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaaah…Lag rahaa hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aap bahut bure hai Daya ji yahaan main almost vidhwaa ho gayi thi aur aap hai…Aapko mazaak soojh rahaa hai…Chaliye ab…

 _With the help of support of driver…Shreya reach to the hospital with Daya and Kaavy…Soon Abhijeet and Taarika too came there….._

 **Abhijeet:** Is he fine?

 **Kaavy:** Uncle…He is going to be my Papa…I am pretty sure unhe kuch nahi hoga…..

 **Taarika:** Yeah baat to aapne bilkul theek ki…Aapke Papa itni jaldi thore na haar sakte hai…..

 _Taarika took Kaavy in her lap and they seated outside for few hours…After that Doctor came outside….._

 **Abhijeet:** Doctor Daya ab kaisa hai?

 **Doctor:** Don't worry ab vo khatre se baahar hai…Aap log unse mil sakte hai…..Just try ki unhe stress na ho…..

 _Everyone enters to Daya's ward…..Shreya felt pain in her heart as she saw him lying there…With slow steps she stood infront a table and looked towards him without a blink…Little Kaavy goes and held Daya's hand…While Daya opened his eyes…_

 **Daya:** My hero…..Aap theek ho…..

 **Kaavy:** Main bilkul theek hu…Thank you Daya Uncle…..Aapki help se hi mumma mujhe unn gande uncle ke paas se laa paayi…Aur sorry meri wajah se aap…..

Daya just touch his cheek lightly…..

 **Daya:** Mera beta to kaafi badi baatein karne lagaa hai…..

 **Taarika:** Aakhir beta kiska hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Don''t worry Daya whole CID team is with you…We will not let Kishore do anything to you…..

 **Daya:** I know…..I know…..Mujhe tumhaari team pe poora bharosa hai…..

 **Taarika:** I think Abhijeet we should go…Shreya must needed to interrogate Daya now…..

 **Kaavy:** Haan haan chalte hai…Nahi to Papa ke saath humein bhi maar khaani padegi…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards him….._

 **Kaavy:** Main ab aapko Papa bulaa sakta hoon na…..

 _Kaavy look towards Daya with so much innocence…He smiled swettly….._

 **Daya:** Kyun nahi…..

 _Soon everyone went outside while Shreya kept on standing there like a statue…..She is looking towards Daya without any blink but she remain silent….._

 **Daya:** Kuch bolengi nahi…..

 **Shreya:** I hate you…..

 _Daya smile….._

 **Shreya:** Daant mat dikhaayiye aap…..I really hate you…..

 **Daya:** Arre Shreya ab aap hi bataayiye kya karta main…Aap to aa gayi thi apne bhaai ke saath issi aadmi ne mere ghar ko bomb se udaaya hai….Meri kya galti hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan to idea kiska tha yeah?Aap bahut bure hai…Pataa hai main har pal darr rahi thi…

 **Daya:** Acha idhar aayiye….

 _Shreya made a face and ignored him….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji aayiye na…..

 _She took few step towards him and sits about to sit at nearby table…_

 **Daya:** Vahaan nahi…Yahaan…

 _He shifted slightly and gave her space to sit…She sits beside him….Tears are flowing from her eyes…..Daya wiped them with his trembling hands…_

 **Daya:** Itne mote mote aansoo…Shreya ji…Duniya mein sookha padha hai…..Aap chaahti hai ki Mumbai mein flood aa jaaye…..

 **Shreya(Angrily):** Aapko kabhi kissi ne kahaa nahi hai kya…Ki you should grow up with your jokes….Yeah bacho waale…..

 **Daya:** Acha…Sorry…sorry na…Kuch pataa chala…..

 **Shreya:** Maine lagaa rakhe hai khabri…6 saal pehle jo accident hua tha…Itna to sure hai ki vo kissi ne jaan pooch ke kiya tha…Par kaun hai yeah nahi pataa…..

 **Daya:** Aapke Papa koi dushman…..

 **Shreya:** Aisa to koi mujhe pataa nahi hai…Papa ke kaaran jin logon ne apna ghar khoya tha…..Unn sabse baat ki maine aisa lagaa nahi…I hope hum criminal tak jald pahuch jaaye…..

 _Shreya and Daya heard the voices from outside…It seems that Media has covered them…Abhijeet and Taarika are trying to hold them…_

 **Shreya:** I think mujhe jaana chaahiye…..

 _Shreya starts going when Daya held her hand…_

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?

 **Daya:** Sambhaal ke…Jhansi ki rani ban kar unn sab ko maar mat daalna…..

 **Shreya:** You are just impossible…..

 _She kissed at his forehead and ran outside…_

 **Abhijeet:** Arre aap log samajh kyun nahi rahe hai…Daya ki vo haalat nahi hai…

 **Reporter1:** To hum yeah maane ki Cid ek criminal ke saath khadi hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Zabaan sambhaal ke baat kijiye…CID itne saalo se jurm ke khilaaf ladhti aayi hai….CID ka kaam jurm ko rokna hai….Khatam karna hai…Uske saamne ghutne tekna nahi…

 **Reporter2:** To hum jaan sakte hai ki CID team ke hone waale ACP…Aur forensic expert yahaan kya kar rahe hai…..

 **Taarika:** Ji zaroor…..Kya jaanna hai aap logon ko…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji vo…..

 **Taarika:** No Abhijeet let them ask…Haan to aap jaanna chaahti hai ki hum yahaan kya kar rahe hai…Hum yahaan apne dost ke saath khade hai…Because baaki logon ki tarah faaltu ke comments karne ke allawa bhi humaare paas bahut kaam hai…

 **Shreya:** Right…..Kaanoon bhi kissi insaan ko tab tak gunehgaar nahi manta jab tak gunaah prove na ho…..

 **Taarika:** Par humaare desh ke kuch log hai…Yeah bahut bade hai Shreya…Inke liye sabot nahi sirf aarop maayne dete hai…Kisne paise diye hai aapko?Aur kitne….

 **Shreya:** Agar aap humaari sach jaanne mein madad nahi kar sakte to please…Please faaltu questions kar ke humaara samay waste mat kijiye…..

 _Soon the reporters went from there…..Rahul too came there runningly….._

 **Rahul:** Mam…..mam Daya Sir ka naam bahut bigad rahaa hai…Saare workers kaam chod ke jaa rahe hai…..Mam aise to Daya sir ka career khatam ho jaayega…..

 _Abhirika and Shreya looked towards each other….Daya's career will surely end if something like that happen…They all remain tensed…As they entered to Daya room they were trying to find words to tell him reality….._

 **Abhijeet(slowly):** Kya karein Shreya…Kaise bataaye Daya ko…BAhut mehnat ki hai usne yeah izzat kamaane mein…

 **Taarika(murmurs):** Kya beetegi uspe sab jaan ke…..Kahin phir se vo uss raaste…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Taarika aisa nahi hoga…..Mera vishwas mera guroor nahi haar sakta…

 **Daya:** Kya khusur phusur kar rahe aap log?Shreya kya baat hui…..

 _Abhirika and Shreya looked towards Daya…They have no words to explain it to him….._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre kuch nahi yeah dono kissi nayi film ki story discuss kar rahe the….

 **Taarika:** Haan ek nayi romantic film aayi hai…To hum ussi ke baare mein…..

 **Shreya:** Haan…Main aapke liye bhi movie lagaa deti hoon…

 _Shreya opened TV with a report as she switch the channel and was shocked to saw the scenario…_

 **Anchor:** Famous Masterchef winner Dayanand restaurants are about to close…

 _Abhirika and Shreya cursed each other…..Shreya is about to change the channel….._

 **Daya:** Ruko….

 **Shreya:** Yeah to bakwaas karte rehte hai Daya ji…..

 **Daya(angrily):** I said stop Miss Shreya…

 _Shreya stopped as she sound the aggressiveness in his voice….._

 **Anchor:** Let's go to the restaurant of Daya and listen about him…Unke customers ka unke baare mein kya kehnaa hai….We will later on talk to his secratery and all people too…..

 **Customer1:** Mujhe to lag hi rahaa tha…..Itni jaldi koi itna paisa kaise kamaa sakta hai…..

 **Customer2:** Kaala dhan bhai…Insaan paise ke liye kitna hi gir sakta hai…

 **Customer3:** Sunaa hai vo chori kartaa tha…

 **Customer4:** Tabhi to itnaa paisa kamaa liya…..

 _Daya is shattered to listen the talk of all the people…These are the people who always wants a selfie with him…._

 _ **Tere karam se meri salaamat hai meri zindagi**_

 _ **Tera karam na ho to qayamat hai zindagi…**_

 _They wait for long queues to get a glimpse of him and now…They all were standing to protest against him…Tears are flowing from his eyes….._

 _ **Dil ki uljhan ka koi hal chaahiye**_

 _ **Jis mein zinda rahoon main vo pal chahiye**_

 _ **Cheen le mujhse sab dene waale**_

 _ **Mujhe to bas aane waale kal chaahiye**_

 _He sat at his bed with thud…..While Shreya ran to her direction and starts rubbing his back…While he is crying like a small child…Little Kaavy is looking towards the whole scene from outside…_

 _ **Jo milaa hai mujhe von ahi chahiye**_

 _ **Jo na mil saka bas vahi chahiye**_

 _ **O rangrez…Rangeele yaar dil ki naiyaa kar de paar**_

 **Taarika:** Uss Manish Singhania ke kaaran hum kahaan aa gaye hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Agar vo Kaavy ka baap na hota na…..

 _Shreya hugged Daya tightly…..While Kaavy is crying outside…Daya hide himself in Shreya's stomach…_

 _ **Begunaahi ke baadal hai ghere**_

 _ **Gumraahi ke ujaale andhere**_

 **Daya:** Main to acha insaan banne niklaa tha Shreya ji…Sab khatam ho gaya…Sab humesha ke liye khatam ho gaya…

 _He starts crying badly while Kaavy closed his ears so he will not hear Daya's sobs…..Shreya cried silently…Kaavy move outside from hospital…As everyone is busy no one looked towards him…_

 _ **Aate jaate lamhon se main poochoon**_

 _ **Kis pe aaye dil kis pe thehre**_

 **Shreya:** Sab theek ho jaayega Daya…..Please….Don't worry…

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Daya…..Itna kya kam hai ki itni mushkil ke baad bhi hum sab saath hai…..

 **Taarika:** Umeed mat chodo Daya please…..

 _After 1 hour…Shreya came running towards Abhirika…_

 **Shreya:** News…news lagaao…..

 _As she opened the channel…Daya and Abhirika are shocked to see Kaavy there…They saw Rahul there too….._

 **Reporter:** Kya bolna hai aapko Mr Dayanand Shetty ke baare mein…

 **Kaavy:** Daya Uncle….Daya Uncle bahut ache hai…He…He is my hero…Meri mumma aksar roti rehti thi…Unke saath reh ke humein hasnaa aaya…He is my superman…Unhone mere paanv ka ilaaj bhi karwaaya…Vo bahut ache hai….Vo bure nahi hai…

 _Tears starts rolling from Daya's cheek….._

 _ **Jo milaa hai falak von a chahiye**_

 _ **Jo na mil sake vo zameen chahiye**_

 **Kaavy:** Mumma kehti hai kissi ki tareef karna bahut mushkil hai…Buraai karnaa asaan…Aap sab…Aap sab bhi to unhe pyaar karte the na…To itni jaldi…Itni jaldi kaise haar sakte ho…Main aap jaisa nahi hoon…I know…I know he is my hero…Aur jaise har movie mein hero jeetta mere Daya Uncle…..Vo bhi jeetenge…..

 _Reporters moved the camera to faces of all other customers and workers standing there…All were crying listening to little child views while Daya and Shreya are just looking towards him….._

 _ **O rangrez…Rangeele yaar dil ki naiyaa kar de paar**_

 _ **O dil pet u aaj rang de chunariya tu aaj**_

 **Kaavy:** I know uncle you are not my Papa…Mujhe pata hai Mumma aap meri Mumma nahi ho but mere liye aap dono bahut special ho…Aap please cry mat kiya karo…Please…

 _Soon the connection is cut…While Shreya ran outside to met her child as she opened the door…She saw her brother there…_

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya aap?

 **Manish:** We are here to arrest Daya…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi bhaiya…..Nahi aap aisa nahi karoge…

 **Inspector:** We have reports mam…

 **Abhijeet:** Par abhi uski haalat theek nahi hai…..

 **Inspector:** Zinda hai na…Kaafi hai…

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya please…Please…..Main pehle hi ek galti kar chuki hoon…Ab aap dusri mat kijiye bhai please…..

 **Manish:** Shreya please…..

 **Shreya:** Please bhaiya…Bhaiya ek baar Mumma ko kiya vaada yaad kariye please bhai…..

 _Manish looked towards her sister…A tear falls from his eyes….._

 **Manish:** Main majboor Shreya please…..Please le jaane de…..

 _Manish and the Inspector starts dragging Daya…They took out the bottle and injection pierced at his body with force and took Daya outside…As they were heading outside…Shreya saw Manish throwing a small chit to floor…She ran and picked it up as they go outside…_

 **Abhijeet:** Ye kya hai?

 **Shreya:** Kishore ke aadmi Kaavy pe nishaana lagaaye huye hai…Vo usse kabhi bhi goli maar sakte hai…

 _Screen froze in shocked Shreya's face…And at other side Daya is getting outside…_

 **So I end this chapter here…What do you think?Will Daya ever going to be out of this fuss…Is Shreya able to save both Daya and Kaavy at same time….Is this story is going to be happy or sad at ending?**

 **So many question but answer is one stay tune with story…And please do review…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the last update of this story…I was sad since I got very less review in previous chapter…I thought to wrote two chapter but now it will be end in this one only…Thank you so much for loving and reviewing this story…Love you all…**

 _Manish with Daya starts coming outside as they reach towards the car….Manish signaled Daya and he pushed the inspector to the ground while both Manish and Daya ran towards their car….Before the inspector can catch them they drove from there….Soon Abhirika and Shreya too came outside….._

 **Inspector:** Sir…Dekhiye…Bhaag gayaa vo criminal Daya…

 _Abhijeet smile lightly but he try to sound normal….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ab kya kar sakte hai…Jaane waale ko aaj tak kaun rok paaya hai…

 **Inspector:** What Sir?

 **Abhijeet(angrily):** Kaise kaam karte hai aap log…Itna badaa aur haathi jaisa criminal bhi nahi pakdaa gayaa aapse….Chinta mat kijiye CID hai na….Hum uss Daya ko paatal se bhi dhoond nikaalenge…..

 _Soon Abhirika and Shreya too sat at the car and moved from there…_

 **Taarika:** Kitni overacting karte ho tum?

 **Abhijeet:** Arre to main kaun sa actor hoon Taarika ji…..

 _They look toward Shreya she is just looking outside….Thinking about Kaavy….._

 **Taarika:** Shreya chinta mat karo…Kaavy theek hoga…

 **Abhijeet:** Uske dono Papa usse bachaane gaye hai…Kuch hone nahi denge vo humaare Kaavy ko…..

 _Shreya smile lightly and wished the same…Here Daya and Manish reached to Daya's restaurant…_

 **Manish:** Daya ji Kishore ke aadmi chaaro taraf hai…Aise mein hum Kaavy ko kaise le jaayenge…..

 **Daya:** Manish ji…Main sab ka dhyaan apni taraf rakhunga…Aap bas itna kijiyega ki Kaavy ko chot na pahuche…..

 **Manish:** Nahi Daya ji…..Main jaata hoon vahaan aapka naam pehle hi bahut badnaam ho chukaa hai…..

 **Daya:** Manish ji…Yeah naam yeah shohrat bahut pehle doob jaati agar usse kuch samay pehle aapki behan ne sahaara na diya hota…Uss din unhone humein banaaya tha….Aaj apne upar huye ehsaan ka thora sa karz chukaane dijiye….Please…

 _Manish looked towards Daya's eyes…It is filled with truth and beautiful views…That's all because of his sister….She meant the promise she had given to their dead mother….Manish reluctantly agrees they headed towards the place where Kaavy is talking to Media…As the reporter saw Daya….They ran towards him…_

 **Reporter 1:** Mr Dayanand….Kya hum jaan sakte hai ki security tod kar iss waqt aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai?

 _Kaavy look towards Daya with tears….While Daya signaled through his thumb to wipe his tears…_

 **Daya:** Main apne bete ke paas aaya tha yeah samjhaane ki vo akela nahi hai…..

 _Daya signaled Kaavy that Manish is standing for him…Manish took Kaavy in his arms and covered him with a blanket and headed towards his car…_

 **Kaavy:** Hum bhaag kyun rahe hai?

 **Manish:** Kyun ki…Aaj ke baad humein bhaagna pade…..

 _Manish starts his car…And Daya signaled Rahul who starts acting of heart attack…As the people got busy there….Daya came outside…But soon he heard the bullet shot…..And saw Manish driving harshly to save his son…Daya ran towards the attacker car….And they headed towards the other side…Soon Abhirika and Shreya reached there…_

 **Shreya:** Rahul…Daya aur Kaavy kahaan hai?

 **Rahul:** Sir…sir to shayad iss direction mein…

 _Shreya and Abhirika headed towards the opposite direction…Here Daya and Manish is fighting with goons while Kishore is holding Kaavy with him…_

 **Kishore:** Ruk jaao tum dono nahi to yahi bhoon dunga iss bache ko…..

 **Daya/Manish:** Nahi mere bete ko kuch mat karnaa…..

 **Kishore:** Arre wah…Do log ladhne utre hai Kaavy ke liye…..Ab to jaan se maarne mein aur mazza aayega…..

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Please nahi….Tum chaaho to mere saare paise le lo…Sab le lo…Naam shohrat sab…Par please mere bete ko kuch mat karo…

 **Manish:** Please Kishore…Abhi vo chota hai…..

 _Kishore took out the gun from his pocket and held it at Kaavy's head….._

 **Kishore:** Aur apaahij bhi…Iss jaisa ek bacha chalaa bhi jaayega duniya se to kya hoga?

 _Kishore hits at Kaavy's legs…He fall at ground….._

 **Daya/Manish:** Kaaaaavy…

 **Kaavy:** Papa…Papa…

 _Manish goes and held Kaavy in his arms while Daya held the gun Kishore is holding…Soon the cid team and Abhirika Shreya too came there…Everyone starts fighting with goons….While Daya is fighting with Kishore…Soon the trigger is pressed by Daya and…_

 _And…._

 _And…._

 _And hits somebody…_

 **3 years later**

 _Shreya open her eyes as the sun disturbs her beautiful sleep…She look around and saw her loving husband hugging her waist and sleeping peacefully…She move her hand at his hairs…And starts playing with him by moving her finger all around his face…_

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…Shreya ji please sone dijiye mujhe…

 _He turned at different direction and kept on sleeping…..While Shreya held his shoulder and try to turn him….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji kya kar rahi hai aap?

 _But before he can complete his sentence…..Shreya put her silky hair at his head and kissed him tightly at his lips…He tried to control but soon gave up…..He held her lips and starts kissing her passionately…His hand is constantly moving at her bare shoulder…She is just above him while he is hugging her tightly….Soon he turned and now she is at lower side….He kissed at her neck and then he bites at her neck…_

 _ **Shreya:**_ _Aaaaaah….._

 _Daya opened her eyes finally…And as he saw the love bite mark at her neck….And then the dangerous face made by Shreya….He covered his head….._

 **Shreya:** Humaari shaadi ko do saal ho gaye hai…Still…..

 **Daya:** Sorry na Shreya ji…..

 **Shreya:** Ab aapne apna chehra kyun chupaa liya hai…

 **Daya:** Aap maarengi to nahi?

 **Shreya:** As if main aapko bahut maarti hoon…Aapka beta aisa karne deta hai mujhe…Ab bataayiye sab hasenge iss mark ko dekh ke…

 **Daya:** Keh diiye ka keede ne kata hai…..

 **Shreya:** Keeda bhi na….Samajhta hai ki saamne waala insaan hai aise jungleee nahi bantaa woh…..Rehne dijiye Daya ji…Aapko mujhse pyaar hi nahi hai…Humesha romance main start karun…..Humesha sab main karun aur aap…Aap mujhe yeah mark de ke meri hasi udaate hai…..

 _Daya moved his hand at her bare west and starts tickling her lightly…And soon she fall at him…_

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…Hehehehe…please…Hehehehehe…

 **Daya:** Kya kahaa aapne main aapse pyaar nahi kartaa…

 **Shreya:** Karte hai kya?

 _Daya move his lips all around at her face and then at neck…A loud moan escape her mouth…While he continues to tease her…He starts moving her hand at her back and lifts her top upwards…_

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe hai Daya ji?Samay to dekha kariye…..

 **Daya:** Ab apni biwi ko pyaar jataane ke liye waqt ka kya karnaa…I can prove it anytime…..

 _And soon he took out her top…..Shreya smile shyly as his hands played with his hands….._

 **Daya:** SO meri shirt aap utaaregi yaa main kasht lun…..

 _Daya is about to open his shirt when Shreya hugged him tightly…_

 **Shreya:** I know you love me a lot…Mere allawa kisse pyaar karenge aap?Ab uthiye aaj pataa hai na kya hai…

 **Daya:** Yeah…Aaj ka din main kaise bhool sakta hoon…

 _He pecked lightly at her lips….._

 **Daya:** Happy birthday Shreya ji…..Thank you so much meri life mein aane ke liye…This day has made me…And I am glad I am with you…..

 **Shreya:** Me too…..Chaliye main nahaane jaa rahi hoon aap bhi jaldi uthiye…..Aaj mujhe saari pehni hai…..

 **Daya:** No way…Saari nahi pehnengi aap?

 **Shreya:** Kyun?Sab kehte hai main saaree mein bahut sundar lagti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Yahi to problem hai…Phir sab aapko dekhte hai…..

 **Shreya:** TO…..

 **Daya:** To…..Kuch nahi…..

 _Soon Daya got freshed while Shreya came outside she is in her blouse and peticot while her hair is tied in bun and covered with towel…She starts applying her moisturizer and cream….._

 **Shreya:** Aise kya dekh rahe hai aap?Aap hi ki biwi hoon…..

 **Daya:** Pataa hai mujhe aur yeah tumne sleeveless blouse kyun pehna hai?

 **Shreya(angrliy):** Daya ji…Hadd hoti hai bas….Kya hai yeah sab….Ab koi dekhta hai iss chakkar mein main meri choice ke kapde bhi na pehnu mere birthday mein…Mujhe nahi karni aapse baat aap bahut bure hai…..

 _Shreya turned at other side and move to change…While Daya realise his mistake….As she opened the Almirah…Two strong hands cover her waist and pulls her at his chest…Her bare shoulder touched his chest…_

 **Shreya:** Ab kya hai?Kar rahi hoon na main change…..

 **Daya:** Ittaa gussa…Please chodo…Ladaai ladaai maaf karo…..My mistake sorry…..

 _He held his ears while Shreya made a face…_

 **Daya:** Aaj apni wife ko main saree pehnaaunga…Phir dekhna uska gussa kaise gayab hota hai…

 _Daya took her saree and move his finger all around her waist as he tried to let her wear saree…..She feel the tickling first she tried to control but later on she gave up…_

 **Shreya(smiling):** Aap rehne dijiye Daya ji…Main pehan lungi khud…Aapke bas ka nahi hai saree pehnaana kal tak main taiyaar nahi ho paaungi…

 **Daya:** That's true…..But I can help you at night…You know na…I can unwrap it…In few seconds…..

 _Shreya hits at his shoulder and smile lightly…Soon both Daya and Shreya got ready and came out of the room…And after an hour door bell rang….Daya goes and opened the door….._

 **Daya:** So humaare chote mehmaan aaye hai apni Chachi ko wish karne…..

 _Daya took little Adi in his arms…While Shreya came outside she hugged Taarika tightly…_

 **Taarika:** Happy birthday dear…

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much…Alle mela baby aaya hai…..

 _She took Adi in her arms and starts playing with him…..Soon Kaavy enter with Abhijeet…He signaled Daya to be silent….._

 **Kaavy:** Mujhe to koi pyaar hi nahi karta…..Mere to bas Papa hai…..

 _And he hugged Daya tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Papa ke bache…Pata hai Abhijeet Sir…Jab meri aur Daya ji ki ladaai ho to yeah rehte hai Daya ji ke side mein…Jab koi pooche kaun zyada pyaar karta hai tab daya ji ke side mein…Aur janaab mujhse keh rahe hai ki main inse pyaar nahi karti…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah baat bilkul sahi kahi tumne Shreya inn dono ne mil ke tumhaara jeena haram kar rakha hai…..

 **Shreya:** Vahi to….Saans bhi chain se nahi lene dete dono…..

 **Taarika:** To tum apni team mein kissi ko kyun nahi laa deti…..

 **Shreya:** Matlab…..

 **Kaavy:** Offo Mumma…Grow up…..Vo mere chote bhai ya behan ki baat kar rahe hai…

 _Shreya got shocked and looked towards Abhirika they were smiling…While Kaavy is enjoying the moment….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah na tum dono ke saath reh ke aur bigad gayaa hai…

 **Taarika:** Don't blame me….Yeah saare Abhijeet ke gurn hai…

 **Shreya:** Vaise thank you so much…..Main aur Daya bahut lucky hai aap dono humesha humaare saath jo hai…Har musibat mein…Thank you…Dr Taarika aapne Kaavy ke theek hone mein humaari kitni madad ki hai…..

 **Taarika:** Kaavy tumhaari mumma ko har moment kharaab karnaa ache se aata hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur nahi to kya Shreya…Kaavy kya sirf tumhaara beta hai humaara kuch nahi…

 **Shreya:** Yeah mera beta nahi hai Sir…Iske to sirf papa hai…..Dekhiye kab se aaya hai…Abhi tak mujhe wish bhi nahi kiya…

 _Kaavy hugged Shreya tightly….._

 **Kaavy:** Happy birthday Mumma…I love you a lot…..Lot…..Lot…

 _Shreya kissed at his cheek….._

 **Shreya:** I love you too…

 **Kaavy:** To bhai ya behan ka kya socha aapne…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan gambheer issue hai sochna to chahiye…..

 **Taarika:** Yeah to hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aap log to aise keh rahe hai…Jaise sab mere bas mein hai…Yeah Daya ji…Dekhiye kaise bhaag gaye yeah…..

 _Daya starts running at different direction while everyone laughed at him…..The family moment goes on…Everyone is enjoying the time….When suddenly the bell rang…_

 **Daya:** Main dekhta hoon…..

 _Daya goes and opened the door…He was shocked to see the person….._

 **Daya:** Manish ji…

 _Everyone came outside…Kaavy move towards Manish and hugged him tightly…_

 **Kaavy:** Welcome back bade Papa…..Aayiye kaisa rahaa aapka yeah case…..

 **Manish:** Kaafi mehnat lagi but at the end…..

 **Shreya:** Jeet mere bhai ki hui…..

 _Shreya hugged Manish tightly….._

 **Manish:** Happy birthday choti…..Hello Abhijeet…Hello Taarika…..

 **Abhirika:** Hello…..

 _All got seated and starts discussing the things….._

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya Kishore ka kya hua?

 **Manish:** Jail mein hai vo…..Apne kiye huye apraadho ko jhelega…Naa jaane upar pahuchne ke liye kitne pariwar ujaade usne….Uske kaaran main bhi ek bahut badaa apraadh…..

 _Silence prevailed between them…..Manish looked towards Abhirika and Daya…He fold his hands…_

 **Manish:** Sorry Daya ji…Maine jo bhi kiya…Aap dono se bhi main maafi chaahta hoon…..

 **Taarika:** Nahi Manish ji…Maafi ki zaroorat nahi hai…Humaare liye itnaa hi kaafi hai ki aapne Daya ka case ladha….

 **Abhijeet:** Na hi ladha balki usko bachaaya bhi…..

 **Daya:** Haan Manish ji…..Jo ho gaya so ho gaya…Thank you so much for all your help…

 **Manish:** Bachaata kaise nahi…Aakhir main Kaavy ke Papa ko kuch hone de sakta tha…

 _Kaavy smile lightly…He is happy that he got two father in his life…And both are willing to do everything for him….._

 **Daya:** Chaliye…..chaliye bahut dukh waali baat ho gayi…Yaar khushi ka mauqa hai let's enjoy aakhir meri Shreya ji ka birthday hai…..

 _They all enjoyed all day long and dance so much…Daya tried so many times to dance with Shreya while she distanced with him…..He felt bad but said nothing at night…Daya entered to his room when he heard the voice of her vomiting all the time….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…..Shreya ji…Kya hua…Aap theek hai na…Main abhi Rahul k obol ke Ambulance bulwaata hoon….

 _Daya dialled Rahul's number….._

 **Daya:** Rahul it's emergency…Shreya ji ki tabiyat theek nahi I want all the best doctors of India…..

 _But his phone is snatched with his hand….._

 **Shreya:** Rahul ji main bikul theek hoon…..Aur bilkul zaroorat nahi hai mere ghar mein Kumbh ka mela banaane ki…..Pichli baar mujhe khaasi hui thi aur humaare ghar mein duniya bhar ke doctor aa gaye the…..Insaano ke to theek hai…Jaanwaro ke doctor bhi le aaye the aap log…Galti se bhi na…..

 **Rahul:** Arre mam…..Aap chinta mat kariye koi nahi aayega…

 **Shreya:** Good….

 **Rahul:** Vaise bhi aapke saamne sir ki chalti kahaan hai…Aap bas sir ko sambhaal lijiyega…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah I will handle him…..

 _Shreya cut the phone and look towards Daya….._

 **Daya:** Kya kiya?Doctor aate na…..

 **Shreya:** Main theek hoon Daya ji…..Mujhe vo vaali vomiting nahi ho rahi…..

 **Daya:** Ab yeah vo aur vo vaali vomiting kaun si hoti hai…..

 **Shreya:** I mean…..Ab kaise samjhaaun…..

 **Daya:** Kahin aapko kissi ne drug to nahi diya…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi aisa nahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Kiski himmat ho gayi jo aapko dard de…Bataayiye usse main usse chodunga nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Hmmm…..Himmat to kissi ho gayi hai…Jo aane waale samay mein mujhe bahut dard dene waala hai…..

 **Daya:** Kaun hai vo Shreya ji bataayiye uska naam ek baar…..

 **Shreya:** Uska naam to mujhe pataa nahi…Haan par uske baap ka naam pataa hai…..

 **Daya:** AChaa…To bataayiye uske baap ki to…..

 _Shreya smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** Uske baap ka naam…Mr Dayanand hai…

 _Daya stopped and looked towards her shockingly,…While Shreya placed her and at her tummy…_

 **Shreya:** Uss Dayanand ka bacha mujhe bilkul chain se rehne nahi dene waala hai….Daya ji kya aap mere liye uss Dayanand ko mujhe itna meetha dard dene ki sazza de sakte hai…

 **Daya:** Sachi…..

 _Shreya smile with tears in her eyes…Daya held her in bridal style and move in circle…._

 **Daya:** Woooohoooo…

 **Shreya:** Daya ji…Daya ji…Humaare baby ko chakkar aa jaayenge…..

 **Daya:** Sorry vo main pehli baar Papa ban rahaa hoon na…..

 _Shreya hits him at his head….._

 **Shreya:** Itna zor se chilaa rahe hai aap…Kaavy aur bhaiya sun lete na to…..

 **Daya:** Aapne party mein kyun nahi bataaya…..

 **Shreya:** Because main aapko pehle bataana chahti…..I want to see this happiness in your face…..

 _Daya kissed at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** You are best…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry Daya meri wajah se aapko kitna kuch sehna padaa…Par phir bhi aapne kabhi mera saath nahi choda I am so lucky to have you…..

 _Daya held her hand and squeezed it….._

 **Daya:** Aapki wajah se mujhe kuch nahi jhelna padaa…Meri goli ko apne upar khaa ke mujh pe jo aapne ehsaan kiya…Main usse kabhi…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _As the trigger pressed by Daya…..He saw the bullet hits Shreya at shoulder….He ran to Shreya and hugged her tightly….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ji…Shreya ji…yeah kya kiya aapne…..

 **Shreya:** Main aapko criminal kaise banne deti Daya ji…..

 _A tear escaped from Daya's eyes…..He hugged her…..Soon they headed towards the hospital…_

 **Daya:** Abhijeet…Abhijeet…Shreya ji theek ho jaayegi na…..

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Shreya ek CID officer hai…Ek goli se usse kuch nahi hoga don't worry…

 **Taarika:** Haan Daya pareshan mat ho…..

 _Soon Manish and Kaavy too came there…Kaavy left Manish and hugged Daya tightly…He wiped his tears…._

 **Kaavy:** Mumma strong hai she will be fine…..

 _Daya hugged Kaavy…..Those 4 hours outside the operation theatre is really critical for all of them…..Soon Doctor informed them that Shreya is fine and they can met her….All of them entered the operation theatre…_

 **Taarika:** Tune daraa hi diya tha mujhe…Maine socha meri shaadi mein dance kaun karega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hmmm tumhaare binaa to humaari shaadi feeki hi hoti…..

 **Shreya:** Don't worry ab main aa gayi hoon na aapki shaadi feeki nahi hone doongi….

 _Shreya saw Kaavy….._

 **Shreya:** Alle mera beta to ro rahaa hai…Mumma paas nahi aayega…..

 _Kaavy came to her….._

 **Shreya:** Aap darr gaye the…..

 _Kaavy lifted his head in no…_

 **Kaavy:** Mujhe pataa hai meri mumma bahut strong hai…Aap theek ho jaaoge…..

 **Shreya:** Kaise strong nahi hongi Kaavy ki mumma…Jab mera beta itne logon ke beech jo mann mein aaye keh sakta hai to main kyun nahi…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya ji…..Meri wajah se…..

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…..Royiye mat Daya ji…..Humein hospital Ganga jamuna ki zaroorat nahi hai…..

 _Daya smile lightly and kiss her at her forehead….._

 **Kaavy:** Inhe to koi bhi jagah de do…..

 **Abhijeet:** Romance karne lagte hai…..

 **Taarika:** Sab tumhaari tarah nahi hote na…..

 _Shreya smile listening to them….._

 **Shreya:** Hum bhai se kuch baat karnaa chaahte hai akele mein…..

 **Daya:** Par…..

 **Shreya:** Please…

 _Soon all went now only Shreya and Manish is left there…_

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi kahoge bhai?

 **Manish:** Kuch kehne laayak hoon main…..

 **Shreya:** Aap aaj bhi humaare bhaai hai…Bhaiya…Jo hua vo humaare naseeb mein tha…Kishore jaise hi kissi business man ne apni jeet ke liye humaare ghar ko…..

 _She stopped remembering the incident….._

 **Shreya:** Kal nahi badlaa ja sakta bhai…..Par banaaya jaa sakta hai…..

 **Manish:** Main kya karun Shreya kaise….Kaise apni galtiyon ka pashyataap karun…..

 **Shreya:** Humaare liye aap Daya ka case ladenge…

 _Manish looked at her…She still believes at him….._

 **Shreya:** Daya ko inn sab se bachaa lijiye bhaai maa se kiya waada nibhaane mein humaari madad kijiye…Itne kam budget hum acha lawyer kahaan se hire karenge…

 **Manish(smiling):** Rehan de…..Emotional mat ho…Yeah case main hi jeetunga…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Shreya:** Sab acha ho gaya…

 **Daya:** Yeah and if ends well then everything is good…

 **Shreya:** Agar aap humaare saath hai to hum kuch bhi kar sakte hai…..

 **Daya:** Aur main aapke saath zindagi bhar hoon…Thori taqleef main she lunga thori aap kam kar deejiyega…

 _Shreya smiled and hugged her husband they together wish and saw there beautiful future…As they drift to sleep in each other arms….._

 **So I end this story right here…Thank you so much for all the love and reviews that I got for this story….I always love to write this story since it is based on my favourite hindi upanyaas…I tried to change the plot as romantic one…Don't know it is that much good or not but happy to got such a beautiful response from all of you…**

 **Chaliye to hum bhi aapse widaa lete hai…Phir milenge kissi nayi kahaani ke saath tab tak ke liye…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**

 **-THE END-**


End file.
